Epical Truth or Dares!
by GoldenWheel
Summary: Chapter 15! Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while... Love all my fans and the dares you guys send in! xD keep it up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Candy: Welcome to Pom Truth or Dares! There are a couple, but since not lots of people get their truths or dares in, you can post them here to! :D

GoldenWheel: Yay * sarcastically* but I can't be dared right?

Candy: nope just the Pom characters and whatnot

GoldenWheel: alright, you know all the characters( I mean anyone that appears on it) and Candy(my O.C.).

Candy: Yerp. Now if your looking for my info, look at GoldenWheel's Bio page. You'll get to know me easier.

GoldenWheel: Yea, they'll do that never x3 lol, so I will except o.c.'s, just send pm me their info, but tell me in the review that you did so I won't miss it :) . No boy/boy girl/girl….. and Yep….. You know the rest of the rules

Candy: I think they can handle that... If u send in o.c.'s, im sorry but, none can have anything to do with me cuz I have a small family that GoldenWheel will soon make a story bout.

GoldenWheel: btw, just call me Gold. It's catchier and faster to type. I'll get to them ASAP

Candy: suuuree you will

Gold: Yes! I will -.- …

Candy and GoldenWheel: Send in those Dares!

Candy: thankyou! GOODNIGHT!

Candy randomly breaks a nearby guitar.

Gold: I'm not paying for that.

Candy: D:

Gold: Review! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Candy: Welcome back to some Truth or Dares! xD

Skipper: What? I thought you said we were going to get snow cones!

Candy: Erm, well, yeah. I lied!

Private: What? So this means no snow cones?

Kowalski: I guess not Private.

Private: :(

Blowhole: The dares came in! *holds paper with writing*

Candy:* snatches paper from blowhole* I WANNA READ IT! Oh, hey! It's from:

Musicluver99.8

Candy- I dare you to slap Blowhole then fight Skipper, what is your favorite food?

Private and Rico- you have to watch twilight series then watch Zombieland

Skipper and all his enemies have to go to Disneyland and we get to see what happens. They MUST hang out together

Could my O.C. Jakie be in this? Her info is on my profile

I dare everyone to play spin the bottle. The one where you and the other one must go in the closet for two minutes

BYE! Whoever says bye gets a cookie, whoever doesn't, has to eat soap!

The penguins: O.o

Candy: Well, if I must…

Blowhole: must wha-

Candy: * smacks blowhole across the face* VICTORY IS MINE!

Blowhole: AHHH! what was that for?

Kowalski: Burn…

Candy: …. As I was saying…... ask her* points to Jakie, who randomly appears behind Skipper*

Skipper: What?

Jakie: Hi guys!

Skipper: AHHHH!

Candy: oww! My head!

Jakie: Wow, I must've really scared him!

Candy: Hi-five! * gives Jakie hi-five*

Blowhole: my face huuurts

Rico: hahaha! Red Face!

Candy: Skipper! Think fast! *quickly jumps off her segway and tackles skipper*

Ten minutes of fighting

Candy: *panting* Victory! Once more!*Huff*

Skipper: D: *painting* I really *huff* thought I would *huff* beat you!

Jakie: Wow skipper, you got beat by a girl!

Everyone besides skipper laughs

Marlene jumps in the penguins' HQ: hey what's up guys?

Candy: Marlene! You're just in time for…..

Jakie: Spin the bottle- WAIT! I'm here- erm, couldn't I have came after this dare?

Kowalski: Nope

Jakie: *growls*

Julien appears from behind the fish trophy: Hey! What is with dis Racket?

Jakie: *smiles then hugs Julien*

Candy: Skipper Goes first!

Skipper: Ugh, Fine! *spins bottle*

Bottle slows down… Everyone leans in to look.

Skipper: *blushes* Marlene….

Candy: we don't have a closet so, erm… use Kowalski's lab.

Marlene and Skipper walk in hand-in-hand.

Two minutes later

Candy: *knocks on door lightly* It's been two minutes guys.

Marlene and Skipper walk out with their feathers/fur messy, and they were blushing.

Skipper and Marlene: …..

Julien: What is it to be doing in dere?

Marlene: You'll see your turn.

(I'm just going to list the matches)

Julien's turn- Jakie

Blowhole's turn- Candy

Kowalski's turn- Marlene

Jakie's turn- Rico

Candy's turn- Blowhole

Rico's turn- Marlene

Private's turn- Jakie

Marlene's turn- Skipper

Candy: Wow that was really scary.

Marlene: you're telling me! I was landed on the most probably.

Skipper: yes you were :)

Marlene: * blushing*

Candy: Ight. Private and Rico. Here is the Twilight series. * hands Private the whole twilight set*

Private: Are there lunacorns in it?*excited*

Candy: No, no there is not :D have fun you guys*Laughs crazily*

Skipper: Jeez, you laughs like blowhole

Candy: WHAT! NO I DON'T! I CAN GUARANTEE YOU I DON'T!

Skipper: all vote she does raise your hand.* only skipper raises his hand*

Candy: hehehe, that's right YOU FAIL!

Everyone Except Private and Rico leave the HQ

Jakie: Well, good bye Skipper looks like you gotta spend some quality time with your 'friends'.

Skippers Enemies randomly appear around him.

Savio: Don't worry, We'll take good care of him. *evil grin*

Candy hugs Blowhole

Candy: bye you guys… KEEP THIS IN MIND!

Everyone: What?

Candy and Jakie: we are watching you

Jakie: you have to hang out together!

Candy: *evil laugh* yeah, … How will they get to Disneyland anyway?

Kowalski: well, I could-

Jakie: yeah, yeah Kowalski, I have a way.

Julien: What's de way?

Jakie: Author Power!

Skipper and his enemies teleported, by Jakie's um, random power, to Disneyland.

Kowalski: How did you- erm… I'll find out later.

Jakie: So Candy, What is your favorite food?

Candy: Hmm? Oh! I like Carp.

Kowalski: I've never had Carp…

Candy: My trainers at Hershey Park fed it to me…. Before he came.

Jakie: Who is 'he' exactly?

Candy: my arch enemy, Edward the leopard seal.

Kowalski: How is he your arch enemy.

Candy: it's long story… HEY! I got an idea! Let's Get Snow cones! Erm, wait… what happened to Marlene?

Jakie: she left a little while ago back to her habitat. Didn't you notice?

Candy: No, I was lost in Victory!

Julien: Eh, what victory?

Candy: Skipper and his enemies' quality time. And my other question I was lost in carp and my arch enemy. *Shivers at the thought of her enemy*

Jakie: Alright! Let's go!

After getting snow cones

Candy, Kowalski, and Jakie jump into the HQ to find Private and Rico watching the end credits of the last Twilight DVD.

Private: I loved it :D

Kowalski: How could you watch that and like it so much?

Candy: Well, he's private. And you're a nincompoop! *Laughs crazily*

Jakie: *tries to hold back on laughing* oh my god! You did not just say that! *Bursts out laughing*

Private: Um, What's a nincompoop?

Candy: *Pats Privates head* Ah, well private, it's the definition of Kowalski ;D

Jakie: hey, why isn't Rico talking?

Rico is fast asleep on the floor and looks disgusted.

Candy: HEY RICO! TIME FOR ZOMBIELAND!

Rico: *jumps up and down all hyper* Wahoo! Ka-boom! Ka-Boom!

Candy: Hey Jakie and Kowalski, hows about we watch Skipper and his enemies?

Jakie and Kowalski: Alright!

Jakie: JYNX!

At least 70 minutes later

Private is scared out of his mind and Rico is shouting 'ka-boom'. Skipper and Blowhole return.

Candy: GROUP HUG! *hugs blowhole* *everyone else is about to hug him* *Candy growls* Back off!

Everyone: O.o

Blowhole: *hugs Candy back* looks like someone missed me.

Candy: hahaha! That's me for ya! *gives him peck on the cheek*

Private: awl

Candy: O.e

Jakie: byee

Candy and Blowhole: byez

Skipper: why are you saying that?

Kowalski: Bye-bye

Rico: c ya!

Skipper and Private ate soap while everyone else got a COOKIE!

Candy and Blowhole: Review!

Candy: If you do, you get HUGGLES!* hugs Blowhole again and he hugs back, kissing the top of her head*


	3. Chapter 3

Candy: Wow, Two chapters in one day.

Jakie: I've got a bad feeling about this

Kowalski: As do I.

Skipper: I really hope it's not involving me too much this time.

Candy: Ah, shut up skipper. You're like everyone's favorite penguin… except mine!

Private: What about me? :(

Candy: People like you, too.

Blowhole: Dares are in. Can I read them Candy?

Candy: Sure

Blowhole: Uh, I can't read.

Candy: Yes you can.

Blowhole: I know, but I don't want to know first what I have to do.

Candy: um, well, Jakie are you willing to do the honors?

Jakie: K.

Marlene: What's it say?

Jakie: shh… I'm reading

Candy: I kinda meant out loud

Jakie: Oh, Why didn't you say that sooner? It's from:

Musicluver99.8

Hehehe beach party at the end of this chapter you are all invited! Except private no offence, I don't really like you. Now dares and such

Candy- What is your weakness? What's your favorite kind of candy? I dare you to Google something random and find out what happens

Private, Skipper, and Rico- You must watch the titanic, Saw, Friday the thirteenth, Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, lunacorns and finally Pirates of the Caribbean

Blowhole-Take over the world, we need some awesome order and yes, people are allowed to try and stop you

Jakie- I dare you to call everyone waffles and squirt syrup at them

Well that's all I can think of whoever says bye gets to paint someone whatever colour and whoever doesn't, has to lick Julien's foot!

Candy: Well musicluver99.8, good question. But that kinda ruined my life cause now people can get all the information out of me now. My only weakness is being tickled. I'm very ticklish. :( But, I won't tell you where muahahahahaha!

Skipper: Wow. That's um, very not like you.

Blowhole: lemme test it out. *Tickles Candy's belly* Is Private your real favorite peng-u-in?

Candy: HAHAHAAHA! YES! JUST STOP! HAHAHAHA! OK, OK, NO HE'S NOT! HAHAHAHAHA!

Blowhole: *smirks and stops*

Private: *sniffle* that really hurt.

Candy: *to Blowhole*: You are also a nincompoop.

Blowhole: Really? :(

Candy: Nope! Just messin with ya!*Hugs blowhole*

Blowhole:*hugs back*

Candy: * pulls laptop from the air* Alright, let's search, Jakie James

Google search:

No results found.

Suggestions:

Search someone else or

Run before she gets you

Candy: D:

Jakie: Gottcha! *pokes Candy's back and scares her which causes her to fall*

Candy: How bout I taze you? *Creepy Grin*

Jakie: D:

Candy:I thought not

Blowhole: hey, isn't there another penguin showing up?

Candy: Yeah… Author Powers! *Candy magically floats in the air and is placed on her segway* Booyah!

Jessica (Captain Cynthia's O.C.), and Musicluver99.8 herself, appear in the penguins' HQ.

ML99.8: Heya Jakie! xD

Jakie: Hai!

Candy: So , your Jessica am I correct?

Jessie: Yup

Candy: cool… Just to let you know,*Puts flippers securely around Blowhole* he's mine!

Jessie: Alright then.

ML99.8: Kowalski you better get to it!

Jakie: Yes! Onward my slave!

Candy: xD

Kowalski: fine, don't call me your slave

Jessie: then you're my slave! I order you to go!

Candy, Ml99.8, and Jakie follow Kowalski into his lab to watch him invent something for each of them, while Skipper, Rico and Private watch a lot of stuff listed by Ml99.8. Blowhole also goes and attempts to conquer the world.

8 hours later

Kowalski: EUREKA!

Candy: What is it?

Kowalski: For Musicluve99.8, a device that allows you to go into other people's fanfics, for Candy, a pill that allows you to see into the future. And last but not least, Jakie, a robot servent.

Candy: Didn't I ever tell you? O3e

Kowalski: Tell me what?

Candy: In my dreams I see into the future! I has the power!

Rico seemed bored out of his mind ever since Barney, but before that, he enjoyed Saw, Friday the thirteenth, and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Private and Skipper Enjoyed the Titanic half and half, both terrified of Saw, But Skipper liked Friday the thirteenth, and private was still scared out of his mind. Skipper, bored out of his mind as the others came on, while Private enjoyed Barney, Dora, and the Teletubbies. Everyone liked Pirates of the Caribbean.

Blowhole returns with a sad look on his face.

Candy: Didn't make it to be king?

Blowhole: Nope.

Candy: Aww, but your still my king* Smiles and hugs him*

Blowhole: *Smiles slightly, but hugs back*

Everyone: Awwz

Candy: Let's get on with those dare, huh?

Blowhole: *nods*

Jakie: MMM! Candy flavored Wafflez!* squirts Candy with Syrup*

Candy: D:

Jakie: MMM! Other flavored Wafflez! *Squirts everyone else with syrup until she runs out*

Candy: *glare* LET IT RAIN PIE! * pulls string from ceiling and a cream pie falls on Jakie*

Jakie: Thanks! I love Pie!

Candy: *growls*

Blowhole: *puts Flippers securely around Candy* Calm down…

Candy: *Calms down and sighs, and hugs him back*

Jessie: Aww

Skipper: Hey! More dares! Jessica, wanna read them?

Jessie: Sure! After all, I'm smarter than the average penguin! It's from:

Crazyone256

I feel sorry for you guys. SO I GIVE YOU SNOW CONES!

Skipper- do you like Marlene?

Private- Is Skipper like a dad to you?

Candy: ha! Skipper, you better tell the truth! We all know but, do our viewers is the real question.

Skipper: Yes. I do like Marlene.

Candy: What number on a scale, worst is lowest best is highest, would you rate her?

Skipper: How high can I go?

Candy: 10

Skipper: then a million eleven

Jakie: That's not an option, but ok…

Jessie: O.o

Kowalski: Private, is Skipper like a dad to you?

Private: Well, at times yes. He treats me just like a papa penguin would treat a son penguin.

Blowhole: How many times are you going to say peng-u-in?

Candy: Haha! Many times!

*phone rings*

Everyone checks their phones.

Candy: it's mine! * answers phone* Ello?

ML99.8 on the other line: You guys gotta get down here to the…BEACH PARTAY!

Candy: Ight! We'll be right there!

ML99.8: See you guys soon!*hangs up*

Candy: Darn. I was gonna hang up first…

Blowhole: What did they want?

Candy: T'was Musicluver99.8. We are heading to…A BEACH PARTY!

Jakie: Let's let Jessie do the honors!

Candy: Yeayuh!

Jessie: Author Power! *everyone get teleported to a private beach party*

Candy: Blowy and I have to get in the water cause we're water mammals and we have no fur and whatnot to protect us from the sun. Or we could get an umbrella! Yeah that works! :D*gets huge umbrella and several towels for everyone*

Blowhole: Why did you just call me that?

Candy: Cause I can.

Blowhole: -.-

Skipper: Burn.

ML99.8: imma get music to play for us!* Gets random Stereo and Plays 'Welcome to the Club' by Manian*

Candy: This is my fave song :D

Candy, Blowhole, ML99.8: Bye!

Candy paints Jakie pink, Blowhole paints Skipper Yellow, and ML99.8 paints Rico Orange.

Skipper, Jakie, and Rico jump into the ocean off the pier and into the water, washing the paint off.

Candy: I got the easy way into these dares.

Skipper: You know you just jinxed yourself.

Candy and Blowhole: D: Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Candy: Ugh. I knew I would jinx myself….

Skipper: I told you!

Candy: Quiet!

Jessie: Hey Candy?

Candy: Sup?

Jessie: Could my best buddy join in?

Candy: Name?

Jessie: Alex.

Candy: lol I was kidding about the name. I didn't think you would answer that, but, the more the better, right?

Jessie: *silence*… I guess?

Jakie: I wanna do it! AUTHOR POWERS! *Alex randomly appears next to Jessie*

Skipper: A FEMALE penguin?

Candy: Deal with it Skipper -.-

Alex: Pwnage!

Jessie: YAY! Hi bestest friend!

Alex: Hi second best friend!

Jessie: D:

Alex: Ha! Just kidding!

Jessie: Yay!

Blowhole: More Dares :\

Candy: Aw, cheer up! I'm here for you :) *Hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole:*hugs back and kissed the top of her head*

Alex, Jessie, and Private: Aww

Candy: let's see, we have several people… let's do them one at a time so I don't get over worked.

Skipper: It's all about you isn't it?

Candy: Yup. These are from: TheWazzupPeople

Yippee I love truth or dare games… :-)

So yeah… Anywaysssss here is what I got:

Skipper(mwahaha you're my favorite to torture)- you have to wear a tutu and a blonde wig and sing one of lady gaga's songs!

Truth- What's the deal with you and Denmark? And don't say classified!

Kowalski- don't invent anything for two whole days… and no showing off with your big fancy shmancy words either!

Truth- if you had to, who would you rather date? Marlene or Candy?

Marlene- we all know how much you love skipper so serenade him with a song on your Spanish guitar

Rico- blow up julien's habitat, then rebuild it

Private- no lunacorns or peanut butter winkies for a week

Whoever says I'm awesome, gets snowcones!

Candy: Enchanting.

Skipper: What did that say I had to do?

Candy, Jessie, Jakie, and Alex:*put a blonde wig, and a tutu on Skipper*

Candy:* gives Skipper a lyric sheet of Poker Face* sing with a girly voice to.

Skipper: why?

Candy: because I told you to!

Blowhole: yeah skipper, listen to the nice dolphin lady.

Candy: O.o what?

Blowhole: um, I love you?

Candy: you're darn right you do xD hahaha*hugs blowhole*

Blowhole: *hugs back*

Alex: Aww

Skipper:*sings poker face in a girly voice* can I take this off now?

Candy: yeah, sure, go ahead.

Skipper:*girly voice still* thanks, erm*regular voice* thanks.

Blowhole: *laugh*

Jakie: Yeah, what did happen in Denmark?

Skipper:*curses under his breath* Well, I thought me and Hans were partners, but he did something terrible to the owners animals there and I was framed.

Jessie: Yeah, the viewers right Kowalski, don't invent anything.

Alex: Or show off with your fancy words no one understands : \

Candy: Hahaha Kowalski got TOLD!

Jakie: I can agree with that :D darn I'm sounding like Kowalski now D:

Marlene: Kowalski, if you had to, who WOULD you date?

Candy: Me or her?

*silence*

Kowalski: Probably, Marlene.

Skipper: Explain yourself

Kowalski: Well, Marlene is nice and sweet, while Candy is evil, but she is very sweet, but only to Blowhole. She would probably break my arms.

Candy: I would wouldn't I?

Blowhole: I feel special

Alex: Why?

Blowhole: Because Candy likes me better than any of you *crazy laugh*

Candy:*kisses Blowhole*

Blowhole:*kisses back*

Skipper and Jakie: O.O…..

Jessie: Rico, Blow up the lemur habitat!

Rico: Ka-boom?

Everyone: YES! KA-BOOM!

Candy: use some c-4!

Rico: okay!*blows up the lemur habitat*

Candy and Blowhole: Wow…

Alex, Jessie, and Jakie: That was epic!

Skipper: Now put it back together again!

Rico:*builds an exact replica of what it used to be*

Kowalski: Impressive, very dedicated in the work there Rico!

Candy: *punches Kowalski*

Kowalski: What was that for?

Candy: the dare specifically told you not to use fancy words!

Blowhole: That's right*crazy laugh*

Jessie: Private, no lunacorns

Alex: or Peanut butter winkies

Jakie: For a week!

Private: I-I think I can… D;*cries*

Blowhole: These next dares are from: Musicluver99.8

Yes Candy, you did just jinx yourself MUAHAHAHAAAA!

Everyone gets to slap Candy with a fish 743.9 times, then she gets to swim in barbecue sauce directly after, no break or washing off, then she has to fight 579 T-Rex's no help. Your weapon is this slice of bacon!

Kowalski and Blowhole- take over the world and try to overthrow each other

Skipper- put on a teapot costume then sing 'I'm a little teapot'!

Private- kiss Julien then fight Jakie. Your weapon is soap! Jakie can use anything

Julien- cheer on Jakie like a cheerleader

Candy- do 1357 pushups everytime someone says 'it' or something containing those letters

Blowhole- Enslave Japan

Rico- Blow something up!

Skipper- slap a hippy

Candy: Wow, that's why I never trust anyone.-.-

Skipper: You trust Blowhole*points to blowhole*

Candy: he's a different story…. Just so you know… CLASSIFIED! And it's impossible for me to do pushups ;( I have no legs… Imma Dolphin! *attempts a pushup* see?

Skipper: Well then, EVERYONE GRAB A FISH AND SLAP CANDY! HURRY WHILE SHE'S DOWN!

Candy gets hit with a fish 6691 times 9 fish(because there are 9 people times 743).

Candy: *Cries in pain* Oww! I'm numb EVERYWHERE!

Blowhole:*puts Candy back on her segway and lightly hugs her while slightly rubbing her back*

Candy: I feel loved *Smiles* thanks, I needed it….

Blowhole: now you have to swim in this pool of barbecue sauce :(

Candy: Alright *gets breath of air* *dives down*

6 minutes later

Candy jumps on the platform coughing and gasping for breath. She jumps on her segway.

Candy: D:

Blowhole: I love barbecue sauce.

Candy: Where are you going with this?

Blowhole: *licks some barbecue sauce off of Candy's face*

Candy: uhh…

Blowhole: *licks all the barbecue sauce off of Candy's face*

Skipper: that did not just happen

Blowhole: Oh you better believe it my flightless foe. I can do it because she's my girlfriend.

Jakie*wanting to change to topic so much*: Skipper put this on*holds out teapot outfit* and sing!

Skipper:*puts on outfit* I'm a little teapot, short and stout

Here is my handle *puts one flipper on hip*, here is my spout *puts other arm out straight*

When I get all steamed up, hear me shout

Just tip me over and pour me out!

*As song ends, he leans over and tips his arm out like a spout*

I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true

Here's an example of what I can do

I can change my handle to my spout *he switches arm positions and repeats tipping motion*

Just tip me over and pour me out.

Blowhole and Candy: *crazy laughing*

Everyone else: O.e

Candy: Alright time for a special someone*hugs blowhole* to take over the world. But it also says for you to enslave Japan… I love Japan D:

Kowalski: He's getting help from me!

Jessie: that's good for you

Alex: yeah you tell em'.

Jakie: What?

Blowhole enslaves Japan and rules the world, and doesn't get over thrown.

Blowhole and Kowalski return. Blowhole has a victory face and Kowalski with the face of defeat.

Candy: There's my ruler *smiles and kisses blowhole*

Blowhole:*kisses back and holds Candy*

Jessie: Blow something up Rico!

Jakie: yeah! I wanna watch!

Alex: me too!

Random hippy appears in the zoo.

Hippy: It's all good my brothers and sisters.

Candy: *eye twitches*

Skipper: Alright! *slaps hippy at least 100 times in a row*

Candy: he seems like a happy guy.

Skipper: I am a happy guy :)

Blowhole: awkward…

579 t-rexes appear and charge at Candy.

Blowhole:*gives Candy a peck on the cheek* good luck.

Candy:*battle call* TIME TO BECOME RE-EXTINCT!

An hour later, Candy comes back with a black eye and a broken flipper. The Barbecue sauce was licked off by the t-rexes.

Blowhole:*Brings Candy into a hug* Are you hurt anywhere else?

Candy: no, at least I don't think so… My flipper is broken I'm sure of it.

Jakie: Author powers!* magically heals Candy*

Candy: thanks :)

Jakie: I do what I can.

Private:*kisses Julien on the cheek and throws soap bars at Jakie*

Candy: Jakie use this!*throws baseball bat to Jakie*

Jakie: Sweet! *chases private with baseball bat*

Jakie and Private walk back. Private has a black eye, and several bruises.

Jessie and Alex: That looks painful.

Private: it was. *Candy heals him with her author powers*

Candy: Your welcome…just don't get used to it.

Blowhole: That's all we can fit in for this!*hugs Candy*

Candy: Review! *gives blowhole peck on the cheek*

Hippy: Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Candy: Welcome back!

Skipper: Yay *sarcastically* so, when do we take a break?

Jessie: Yeah Candy, When can we all just relax in a chapter and talk?

Alex: Tell us!

Candy: Well, Next chapter we can… I've been planning that :3

Jakie: For us? You do care!

Candy: Nah, I just need a break from you people…

Everyone: D:

Private: That's mean.

Candy: Are villains supposed to be nice?

Kowalski: Exactly Private. When has Candy ever been nice?

Skipper: Never.

Candy: I wasn't always evil :\ You'd think from my name, my birth place, or my appearance would tell you I was nice and on the 'good guy' side, well, I'm not. Deal with it -.-

Blowhole: Dares… Ugh, I can't take much more of this.

Candy: Relax, We're taking a break next chapter :) we're in this together!

Alex: What about us?

Blowhole: You guys are all together

Candy: But it's also just me and Blowhole.

Jakie: :/

Candy: O.e

Jessie: It's from: KarenKook

Jakie- sing "just Dance"

Candy- why do you like Blowhole?

Skipper- uh, jump up and down for 5 hours without stopping

Kowalski- erase your genius mind again :D

Rico- um. Got it! Destroy Kowalski's lab XD

Private- Slap Skipper like ya mean it!

Everyone Else- Watch a boring documentary on pudding. Yes, pudding.

Adios personas! :D

Candy: Yeah Jakie, sing for us *evil grin*.

Private: I don't get it…

Candy: Don't worry :) you will *laughter*

Jakie: *gulp* * sings*

Candy: *Throws mustard pie at Jakie as song ends* Bravo! Encore! *claps*

Jakie: D: I hate mustard.

Candy: you're not supposed to like it :\

Private: That was kinda funny.

Jakie: Yeah, yeah, so do you mind telling us why you like that?*points to Blowhole*

Candy: He's not a that. Anyways, it's a long story so, I'm gonna make it in a new story. You'll see it :D I'm starting it after this chapter.

Blowhole*to Jakie*: How dare you call me a that! I will get my revenge! You'll be crawling on your little peng-u-in knees begging for mercy!

Candy: *puts flipper around Blowhole* With my help, of course!

Private: Now I see your evil side.

Skipper and Kowalski: SEE? WE TOLD YOU SO!

Rico: uh, ka-boom?

Skipper: Um, what happened to Alex and Jessie?

Candy: They went to get the newcomer. Hahaha Skipper, yet another female penguin!

Skipper: NOOOOO!

Candy: Shut it…

Alex and Jessie: We're back :D did we miss anything?

Kowalski: you missed Blowhole plotting revenge…

A Female penguin walks up from behind Alex and Jessie. She has Fuchsia pink eyes and feathers acting as hair into a bun with some free lashes on the side of her face.

Adi: Greetings!

Kowalski: *whispers to his self* wow!

Candy: Hi there! So, I do believe this when I say it that you are Adi?

Adi: Yes. You seem nice.

Skipper: You wouldn't believe it.

Adi: …?

Jakie: She's evil! And mean right guys?

Alex and Jessie: We haven't seen her do anything bad.

Jakie: She and Blowhole are planning revenge on me D:

Candy and Blowhole: it's true :)

Adi: you guys seem like a couple.

Candy and Blowhole: we are *Hugs each other*

Adi: Aww you guys are cute together

Alex and Jessie: aren't they :)

Skipper: must I jump up and down pointlessly for 5 hours?

Blowhole: yes, yes you must.

Marlene: Skipper, the dares says it, so will you do it for me?

Skipper:*blushes* fine.*jumps up and down*

5 hours later

Jessie: way to go Skipper! :D

Adi: he doesn't look to good :/

Skipper: ughhh, I don't feel to-*accidentally pukes on Jakie*

Jakie: eww!

Julien: you puked your disgusting vomit thing-e on my JJ!

Candy: I don't recall her being owned… o.e

Blowhole: but your minee :)

Candy: yes I am :) I'm happy too!

Adi: Why?

Blowhole: because I make her happy ;)

Everyone except Blowhole and Candy: :O

Candy: That's right :)

Skipper: Well that's enough of their nasty talk, Kowalski time to become stupid again!

Kowalski: :( *gives Candy the antidote* give this to me after everone has done their dare.

Candy: No promises.

Kowalski: *erases brain* duhhh.. Pwetty penguin *hugs Adi*

Adi: *blushes*

Jessie: Go for it Rico!

Rico: Woohoo! * Throws dynamite in Kowalski's lab and it implodes*

Candy: Sweet!

Alex: Epic!

Jakie: Hello? I still have vomit all over me!

Candy: That's not my problem, now is it?

Jakie: I thought you would at least be nice to me!

Blowhole: Why would you think that? She's evil and you know it. She belongs to me *snuggles next to Candy*

Candy: Yupperz! *Snuggles back*

Private: I'm sorry for this Skippah.*slaps Skipper like a girl*

Skipper: *chuckles* you slap like a girl solider!

Everyone else: Do we have to watch a documentary?

Candy and Blowhole: Yes!*crazy laugh and continues to snuggle and kiss*

Skipper:*shields Private's eyes* In front of him?

Private: What? What are they doing?

Skipper: nothing…

After the Documentary about Pudding…

Candy:*gives antidote to Kowalski*

Kowalski: Whoa, Where was I?

Candy: in lalaland...

Adi: you kept calling me pretty *blushes*

Kowalski: *blushes* sorry about that

Adi: It's ok

*Candy and Blowhole start to make-out*

Skipper: looks like I gotta do this... Review! *whispers* please don't :(


	6. Chapter 6

Candy: *stretches* FINALLY! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DO THAT FOR CHAPTERS!*cracks neck*

Skipper: I've never seen her this happy…

Blowhole: I have

Private: What do you mean?

Skipper:*covers Blowhole's mouth* no reason!

Candy: O_O

GoldenWheel: Hey guys! *offers a group hug*

Everyone hugs her (erm, me…)

Blowhole: Why are you here?

Candy: She's here to celebrate with us :)

GoldenWheel: Umm, yeah, about that…

Skipper: What did you do?

Candy: Me? If anyone did anything it was you! *pushes Skipper into a wall*

GoldenWheel: Actually, you guys have became so popular, there are too much offers for you guys to just take a break already. Here they are *nervous smile and Candy takes paper*

Candy: Ugh…..

Blowhole: Remember babe, we're in this together!* Kisses Candy*

Candy: *Wraps Flippers around Blowhole's head*

GoldenWheel: Heh, Anyway, you guys gotta do these dares.

Skipper: Alright. You're staying here until all these are done though.

Everyone (Besides Candy and Blowhole cause you know why): Yeah!

GoldenWheel: D: Fine, First dares are from our reviewer: Captain Cynthia

Skipper- Slap Marlene and pretend you love Julien with an undying passion

Kowalski- make a snow cone machine, but it has to make BAD snow cones this time

Blowhole: sing Barney's I love you, you love me song repeatitivly until the end of the chapter

Private: Eat 20 peanut butter winkies with taco sauce!

Jessie- muahahahahahaha I'm giving dares to my own O.C.! So, don't read anything for the rest of the chapter and pretend to e stupid.

Jessie: THE HORROR! :'(

Cc: Muahahahahaha let the torture begin

Skipper: Sorry Marlene.

Marlene: Sorry for what?

Skipper: *takes fish out for burning hot coffee and slaps Marlene*

Marlene: AHHHH! IT BURNS!

GoldenWheel: O_e

*Candy and Blowhole stop making-out*

Blowhole: I have to sing what?

GoldenWheel: Barney's song! Just not to me! Please!

Blowhole: *sighs*

Jessie: Sing to Candy!

Candy: D: I thought I was evil…

Jakie: You thought wrong haha!

Everyone looks at Jakie: O.o

Blowhole*to Candy*: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family-

Candy: We don't have a family yet…

Blowhole: With a great big hug*Hugs Candy* and a kiss from me to you*kisses Candy's cheek* won't you say you love me too!

Candy: *eye twitches* D: That's so creepy!

Blowhole: *Sings again* D':

Kowalski: Eureka! Erm, Sorta!

Candy: Give me one :D I gots an idea!

Blowhole: *sings again while slightly crying*

Kowalski: *gives Candy a 'Bad' Snow cone*

Candy: (: *Shoves it in Blowhole's mouth*

Blowhole: *chokes*

Candy: CPR! *gives Blowhole CPR* are you alright?

Blowhole: We're a happy family-

GoldenWheel: I kind of feel bad for you Candy D:

Blowhole*to GoldenWheel*: With a great big hug*Hugs GoldenWheel tightly* and a kiss from me to you *Kisses her forehead* won't you say you love me too?

GoldenWheel: No I will not! I'm taken thank you very much!

Blowhole:*sings to Candy*

Alex: What just happened?

GoldenWheel: Blowhole got rejected.

Adi: I can't even think with you people!

Blowhole: *sings again*

Candy: Brb!

GoldenWheel: Don't leave me Here! *Blowhole Sings to her* D: the madness!

Jakie: Where did she go?

Adi: How am I supposed to know?

Jessie: Cause you're smarter than us!

*Blowhole sings once more*

GoldenWheel: Can't you sing to anyone else?

Blowhole: *shakes head and continues to sing*

Candy: *Comes back with 20 winkies soaked in taco sauce* Bon appétit!

Private: Hm, looks pretty good :D

*Blowhole sings*

GoldenWheel to Candy: Help… meee!

Private: *Eats winkies with a burp* oh, excuse me :D

Candy: You're not excused! :P

Private: :(

*Blowhole continues to sing*

Jessie: Uh, Pwetty colors :D

Alex: She's lost it :/

Jessie*to adi*: Haha! Your stupid :D

Adi: What?

Jessie: *hugs Kowalski* Daddy!

Kowalski: *Hides and hugs back, smiling*

Candy: *Records on a video camera*

*Blowhole gets in front of the camera and starts singing with a microphone*

Candy: D: *blushes*

Adi*to Jessie*: What about mommy?

Jessie: *starts crying* you're not my mommy! You stole plastic from a garbage can then ate mashed potatoes!

Adi: What? I didn't understand any of that :/

*Blowhole sings once more*

Candy: Erm, Gold…

GoldenWheel: oh! Yes people, because of blowhole singing*Blowhole kisses GoldenWheel on the cheek again* And Jessie acting erm, dumb, idk, we are ending this chapter earlier than expected!

Candy: Review And please view the next chapter!

Blowhole: *Stops singing and makes-out with Candy, bringing her into another room*

GoldenWheel: Um, Bye?


	7. Chapter 7

Candy: Omg, I never thought this day would ever come :)

GoldenWheel: please don't tell me… It happened didn't it?

Candy: Yup :) There's no changing it now!

Skipper, Adi, Alex, and Jessie: Oh god, what happened?

Blowhole: You really wanna know?

Everyone: Just tell us already!

*Candy explains*

Skipper: WHAT? I WON'T ALLOW IT!

Candy: There's no changing it, besides it's my choice.

Private: So, your pregnant, how does one become that?

Kowalski: You see private, when a daddy dolphin and a mommy dolphin love each other so much-

Skipper:*Covers Kowalski's mouth* NO NEED TO EXPLAIN IT!

Private: Then what does it mean?

Candy: I'm going to have a baby. Honestly, how doesn't he know this? Skipper…

Skipper: You want me to teach him about that? But, he's so young!

Adi and GoldenWheel: How did this happen?

Blowhole: Well, at the end of the last chapter, we went in another room. I don't think I should explain the rest :) *Puts a flipper around Candy's waist*

Candy: *Wraps flippers around Blowhole's neck and they kiss*

Alex: I find that, um… sorta sweet :)

Jessie: I'm so happy for you guys!

Adi: I was going to say that.

Jessie: Sure you were.

Adi: Yes I was. Hey Kowalski, wanna go out?

Jessie: No he doesn't.. Hey Kowalski, wanna hang out?

Kowalski: *confused* um, I just wanna stay here, and, you know, stay?

Adi and Jessie: * attacks each other*

Alex: Wow, I have the craziest friend…

Jakie: I've never got to talk yet…

Rico: Da-Da-Dares! Ha-ha! Ka-boom!

Adi: Well, let's see, in fact, I can read. Unlike other animals.

Jessie: You take that back, you un-cool person!

Adi: O.O

GoldenWheel:*Whispers something to Jessie*

Jessie: You're just a show off artist!

Adi: I am not! It's just natural for me.

GoldenWheel: Alright… These dares are from…SOMEONE GIVE ME A DRUM ROLL!

Skipper: *Hits table with flippers*

GoldenWheel: Musicluver99.8, and she says:

I'm sorry Candy you jinxed yourself, and because I'm sorry, Everyone except Blowhole is your Slave!

Julien- kiss a foosa

Maurice- kiss a shark

Mort- kill da feet

Jakie- start a food fight

Blowhole- invent a death ray for me. I need to eliminate someone because I don't hate, I eliminate.

Private- I hate you, no offense. So now you must fight everyone in a paintball battle!

That's all I can think of now, because I am sorry, Candy, you decide who gets what for saying or not saying bye.

*Blowhole and Candy stop kissing*

Candy: Aww, that's sweet. I feel loved.

Skipper: Oh no. Please tell me she didn't just say I was her slave.*points to Candy*

Candy: Ah shut up skipper. No one likes you xD

Marlene:*comes out of nowhere* I do

Candy: Ha! Another slave!

Maurice: *Appears out of nowhere* Whoa, where am I?

Skipper: My HQ! state your business!

Maurice: Whoa skipper, why asking so many question? I'm not the only one *points to Mort and Julien*

GoldenWheel: Oh brother…

Adi: Come on Kowalski! You like me better right?

Jessie: He doesn't like you! He chooses on his own!

Kowalski: I like Doris ok?

Candy: Nope not ok! As my slave, you cannot like her! Remember, there are various consequences. Say you like her again. I dare you *Evil grin*

Blowhole: Now that's my evil girl :)

Kowalski: No thanks*Scared tone* I think I'll be sitting here… Doing nothing….

Candy: Julien! I demand you kiss a foosa!

Julien: Umm, but don't they… you know, hate us lemurs?

Blowhole: *Smirk* yes they do! This will be fun to watch, knowing you betray me!

Julien: *foosa walks in and growls at Julien* *Julien kisses it* * The foosa bites Julien's face then disappears* AHH! I AM TO BE BEING A TOMATO!

Jakie: That's blood, hun.

Skipper: Time to kiss a shark Maurice!

Candy: Hey! I'm supposed to say that! *Sends a lemon shark in the Penguin habitat pool*

GoldenWheel: AWW! I love lemon sharks! They're awesome!

Candy: That's why I chose it :) and they are vicious!

Maurice: I seriously have to kiss it? What if it bites me?

Skipper: Then we can't do anything about it…

Maurice: *attempts to kiss the lemon shark, but the lemon shark swallows him whole*

Mort: Kill da Feeeet! *Stabs julien's feet with a pocket knife given to him by GoldenWheel*

Julien: I'M A TOMATO I TELL YOU! A TOMATO!

Jakie: Nope, still blood.

Adi and Jessie continue to fight over Kowalski

Candy: Babe, will you do the honors?

Blowhole: No, but for you, I'll do anything.

*ML99.8 appears In the penguin HQ*

Ml99.8: miss me?

Skipper: Nope!

Ml99.8: -.-

Several minutes later…

Blowhole: I think… it's finished….Lets test it! *Blasts Mort and Julien and they turn to dust* Yup, it works!

Ml99.8: *snatches it from Blowhole* Thanks! Time to put this baby the real purpose *Disapears*

Alex: Wasn't that the weirdest thing… I watch Adi and Jessie fight, while all the sudden, a creator comes and leaves…

Jakie: Food Fight! * throws pie at Adi and Jessie*

Candy: *Throws potatoes at everyone*

Everyone: Ow! Potatoes hurt!

Candy: Yup they do! Ooh! Lemme do this! * Throws chocolate at everyone*

Everyone: *Tries to catch chocolate in their mouth*

Candy: Paintball fight! I can assure you, I'll never lose!

*10 minutes later*

Private was the first one out, Kowalski the second, Jessie the third( because she ran to Kowalski), Marlene forth, Adi fifth, Jakie sixth, Blowhole seventh, Rico eighth, GoldenWheel ninth, and finally Skipper tenth.

Candy: Told you! Wait… Isn't there another newcomer?

Blowhole: *covered in paintballs* yea, a panda? No wait… a Red Panda!

Fey: Heya!

GoldenWheel: Ohmaigawd! I love your stories :D

Fey: Oh, cool thanks!

Adi, Jessie and Alex fall asleep from exhaustion. Kowalski Smiles and curls up next to them and also falls asleep.

Jakie: What up with them?

Candy: Not sure…

Private falls back, fainting.

Candy: Whoever says bye, gets Huggles!

Everyone wakes up or just stood there.

Everyone: Bye! *Hugs Candy*

Candy: I feel loved!

Skipper: Only because we know what you would say if we didn't say bye *everyone shivers at the thought except Blowhole*

Everyone stops hugging Candy.

Candy: Um, can we do more dare? I'm all hyper and feel as if we should do some more!

GoldenWheel: You really want that break don't you?

Candy: Yes! Yes, I need a break from these people! No offense Fey, because you didn't annoy me yet.

Fey: Um, What's with her?

Skipper: Oh, you'll get used to it. She's evil!

Fey: O.o I'm ending the show now... Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Candy: Welcome back to another chapter! Oww, my tummy!

Gold: Who says tummy?

Candy: I do so shut up! Oh no…. I'm feeling hyper!

Skipper: When don't you?

Adi: According to my calculations… never.

Kowalski: You're so smart….*smiles*

Jessie: Big whoop. It's not natural for an animal to be all in-your-face like that.

Adi: Whatever!

Alex and Jakie: STOP FIGHTING!

Private: I don't like it when you guys fight!

Rico: nu-uh…

Blowhole: *sarcastically* Yippee, more dares…

Gold: Yeah, it is exciting isn't it :D

Everyone: NO!

Gold: :( you hurt all the viewers feeling!

Everyone: WE DON'T CARE!

Gold: Yup, that's why I made this! We're going to do all the dares from the people so we don't have to repeat them again… this is gonna be more exciting! These awesome dares are from: TheBlueWolf888

Hi everybody! It's time for the boys to take their shares of pain.

Kowalski and Skipper- Have a race. If Kowalski wins, he gets to eat all the candy in ten trucks I will send and skipper should talk, act and feel like a hippy while serving king Julien with no complaints whatsoever for two chapter. However if Skipper wins, you get to torture your enemies, except blowhole, lock up Kowalski's lab, and make-out with Marlene. Kowalski will have to stop inventing and talking in scientific jargons for 4 chapters.

Kowalski- go on a date with Adi! (Candy, please secretly add a surveillance camera so that you could see what's happening. Don't let them know!)

Skipper- be a hippy for two chapters. If you violate this dare, you will have to kiss Julien's feet!

Private and Rico- have a contest. If private wins, he can eat all the peanut butter winkies he wants, and Rico has to watch a super lovey-dovey movie alone! If Rico wins, he can enjoy the rest of the chapter in Hawaii watching volcanoes erupt while private gets to see lunacorns and winkies burn before his very eyes!

Private- watch '300' while eating expired winkies and chilies. Let's see who you puke on!

Julien and Blowhole- have a dance showdown! Whoever wins, can taunt Skipper with needles and whoever loses will face the wrath of Skipper. I also give Blowhole the power to dance, just to be fair.

Blowhole- skipper's your slave for this chapter! Slap him a hundred times… then double it!

Julien- be Maurice's slave! Maurice can decide for how long.

Maurice- you are given the authority to cover Julien in barbecue sauce and throw him at a pack of hungry Foosas!

Marlene- help blowhole with the torture- I mean- slapping!

Everyone- read my fanfics" Kowalski's last log" and tell us what you think about it! Anyone who says 'the BlueWolf is pure awesomeness and absolute coolness' in the end, will get a free bag of candy and not get hurt by a bomb I will drop there. That includes GoldenWheel and the o.c.s, too!

Gold: That's a lot of dares! XD this is gonna be fun :)

Candy: Well, Kowalski and Skipper! You're track is around the whole zoo. On the way to the finish line, you will pick up a purple cone and bring it back here!

Skipper and Kowalski: Sounds fair…

Blowhole: Go!

Skipper and Kowalski slide off around the zoo.

Adi: They're pretty fast!

Jessie: GO KOWALSKI!

Candy: You like him! I knew it!

Jessie: What? No! I just don't want Skipper to win… he's a nag!

Candy: I know… everyone gets on my nerves…

Fey: Hey! You guys started without me!

Candy: *glares at Julien* you were supposed to wake everyone up you twit!* slaps his face*

Julien: You're only to be hurting me because you like de king!

Candy: Grouse! I'm already in a relationship and I'm having a baby! What the he-

Before Candy could cuss, Skipper returned with Kowalski at his tail feathers.

Marlene and Jakie walk out on the scene, passing by Adi and Jessie fighting and Alex watching.

Jakie: I got Marlene!

Candy: Whoa Marlene, you really let yourself go!

Marlene: Nope. I'm just having a baby.

Candy: Me too… how awkward… So, Blowhole, you've been very silent... What's up?

Blowhole: Huh? Oh! I was day-dreaming about our kid.

Skipper: You fiend!

Candy: You jealous!

Skipper: Am not! I'm also having a kid!

Candy: I never knew you were a girl! *Blowhole and Candy laugh*

Skipper: I meant Marlene is… I'm gonna be a daddy!

Marlene:*blushes* yup.

Jakie: Wow, two new animals to the zoo.

Candy: But, I don't live here! Neither will my child O.o

Jakie: Same difference!

Candy: Grr! I hate everyone!

Blowhole: Jeez, mood swings already!

Candy: I'm sowwy I yelled at you *Hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: I'm gonna have to get used to this…

Skipper: I'm back!

Marlene: What? Where did you go?

Skipper: I tied all my enemies up with Savio instead of a rope :D and I locked Kowalski's lab!

Candy: I'll be back!

Blowhole: Please don't get hurt…

-At a secret entrance that leads underground at the zoo entrance-

Candy:*Smiles and looks at the empty room* *Sets up a small camera in the top corner of the room, decorates the walls, and sets up a table and 2 chairs. Then She puts a small candle and a vase of yellow tulips on the table and puts down two plates of sushi* Perfect.

-Back at the zoo-

Skipper:*wearing an afro wig and a peace necklace**To Adi and Jessie while they fight* It's all good man!

Jakie: When will they stop fighting...

Alex: I dunno, but it is fun to watch.

Fey: Will someone please tell me why Candy thinks I'll annoy her?

Blowhole: Wow, I thought you would figure it out already. She gets annoyed with everyone

Fey: Even you?

Blowhole: Sadly, yes...

Candy: I'm back!

Skipper: Yay! Who cares? *still talking like a hippy*  
>Blowhole: Poor, stupid peng-u-in. I care, and I'm sure others do to...<p>

Gold: *wakes up from... randomly sleeping?* How... did I... fall... asleep?

Everyone: *shrugs*d

Candy: *pulls Adi off Jessie and pushes her and Kowalski to the secret room* Time for your guys' date xD

Adi and Kowalski: *blushes**sits at table and stares at Candy before she leaves*

Candy: ok...

Marlene: Welcome back! :D

Candy: ...Thank-you?

Skipper:*Holds Marlene bridal-style and makes out with her*

Jessie, Fey and Jakie: That's cute!

Candy:*rolls her eyes and makes out with Blowhole instead of taking her anger out on them*

Blowhole: *Breaks kiss* Ow! You bit my tongue :'(

Candy: Sorry... *does puppy eyes at him*

Blowhole: You know I can't resist when you do that. *Picks Candy up also bridal-style and makes out with her*

Fey: Aww!

Jakie: How is it cute anymore? They always do that.

Private: Yeah, they do. But it is still pretty cute :)

Jessie: I agree with Fey :)

*Candy and Blowhole stop kissing, as well as Marlene and Skipper and they all gasp for breath*

Candy: How about Private and Rico have a contest about blowing bubbles with gum!

Private: Sounds fun!

Rico: Yeah!

*Private and Rico start chewing the gum* *Private blows a tiny bubble*

Candy: You have to keep the bubble too!

*Private's bubble pops and he blows a bigger one. Rico blows a bubble, about the same size as his whole body*

Everyone: *counts down from 30*

Gold: Rico wins!

Rico: yay! *rides a plane to Hawaii*

Candy: Wow, Hey private!

Private: *Looks at Candy*

Candy:*sets private's lunacorns stuffy on fire, and throws it on a pile of 10,000 peanut butter winkies, which causes them to explode**It starts raining ash from the peanut butter winkies*

Private: *cries his eyes out*

Fey: That was mean!

Candy: Hey, don't blame me! It was part of the dare! *pushes private into the HQ and puts the movie 300 in the t.v. and gives him expired winkies she saved from the fire, and chilies* This won't take very long at all :)

Jakie: Wow, poor private... I hope he pukes on you Candy!

Candy: He won't... I'll make sure of it *Evil smirk*

Blowhole: That's my bad girl *Makes out with Candy again*

Private: *crawls out the HQ and barfs on Marlene*

Marlene: Sick! :(

*Candy and Blowhole stop kissing*

Candy: Time for a Dace off!

Blowhole: I'll win this for you, my love*kisses Candy's flipper*

Alex: How sweet :)

Jessie: I can't believe that Adi got a date with Kowalski... Candy, can I watch the video?

Candy: Sure, the video is in the TV, channel 2.

Jessie: *Jumps into the HQ along side with Fey, and Jakie.*

Candy: Marlene, Alex, wanna sing with me?

Marlene and Alex: Sure!

Julien: The ladies are to be singing for me!

Blowhole: In your dreams.

Skipper: Violence is not the answer!

Private: *Sleeping after barfing again*

Candy: *chugs a micro phone at Marlene and Alex and they catch it*

Candy: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Marlene: Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city

Alex: Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

All 3: Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

Marlene: I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Alex: Tryin on all put clothes, clothes,

Candy: Boys blowin up our phones, phones

All 3: Drop-topping

Candy: Playin our favorite

All 3: CDs, pullin up to the parties,

Alex: Trying to get a little bit tipsy-

All 3: Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, imma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock, But the Party don't stop, no, oh oh whoa oh, oh oh whoa oh, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, imma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock, But the Party don't stop, no, oh oh whoa oh, oh oh whoa oh

Alex: Ain't gotta care in the world, but got plenty of beer

Marlene: Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

Candy: And now the dudes are lining up, cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

Marlene: I'm talking bout everybody getting crunk, crunk

Candy: Boys try to touch my junk, junk

Alex: Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk, drunk

All 3: Now, now, we go until they kick us out,out, or the police shut us down down

Candy: Police shut us down, down, po-po shut us dow-

All 3: Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, imma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock, But the Party don't stop, no, oh oh whoa oh, oh oh whoa oh, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, imma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock, But the Party don't stop, no, oh oh whoa oh, oh oh whoa oh, DJ-

All 3: You build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds, yeah you got me, with my hands up, you got me now, you got that sound, yeah you got me, with my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up!

Candy: Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in...

All 3: Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, imma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock, But the Party don't stop, no, oh oh whoa oh, oh oh whoa oh, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight, imma fight 'til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock, But the Party don't stop, no, oh oh whoa oh, oh oh whoa oh

All 3: *chuckle*

Skipper: Wow that was pretty amazing, bro.

Candy: -_-' Skipper were you watching them at all?

Skipper: Yeah, The lemur king fell twice while dancing and I still say... PEACE!

Alex: wow, I hate Hippy Skipper...

Skipper: WHAT?

Gold: We have a violator! Kiss the feet!

Skipper: :( *kisses Julien's feet* Now he must feel my Wrath! Muahaha

Candy: He takes the fun out of evily laughing... speaking of evil... Babe you won :D

Blowhole: I did?

Candy: Yes! *Hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: *hugs back tightly*

Gold: I say we celebrate with... Chiggin!

Skipper: I'm not going to eat another bird... it's disgusting!

Gold: Fine... *puts away shotgun*... Anyways, Good job Blowhole *gives Blowhole hi-five* Booyah!

Everyone: ...

Gold: What? It's my catch phrase!

Candy: I kinda like it...

Alex: Yeah... now that you think about it...

Jessie: How's it going?

Candy: Eh, normal... How's their date?

Jessie: They're just talking... I'm gonna watch again...

Candy: Have fun with that...

Skipper and Julien return, Julien is covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

Blowhole: Skipper's turn... Come on Candy... to my lair!

-At Blowhole's lair-

Skipper is attached to a metal wall with cuffs around his flippers, feet, stomach, and neck.

Skipper: *awakes from fainting* Whoa, where am I?

Blowhole and Candy: *laughs*

Skipper:*gulp*

Candy: *puts a needle in Skipper's left flipper*

Skipper: AHHH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

Candy: *yanks needle out, and Blowhole Puts another one in Skipper's right flipper and pulls it out*

Skipper: *Screams in pain*

Candy and Blowhole: *crazy, evil laugh*

Candy: *puts a needle in skipper's face, on either side, pushes it in as far as it can go and yanks it out*

Skipper: *Screams in pain and starts crying*

Blowhole: I think we tortured you enough... back to the zoo!

-Back at the zoo-

Maurice *still inside the lemon shark*: Julien! I command you to let me out of here!

Julien: *Pries open the Lemon shark's mouth, and Maurice jumps out*

Maurice: Now make me a smoothie!

Julien: *sigh**makes a smoothie and gives it Maurice*

Maurice:*drinks smoothie and dumps Barbecue sauce on Julien and throws him in a pack of hungry Foosa* Alright, I have no more slave...

Gold: He died...

Marlene: Do I really have to slap Skipper, too?

Gold: Yup...

Candy, Blowhole and Skipper return.

Marlene: What happened?

Candy: The dare... it was fun xD

Blowhole: More torture for Skipper! *Slaps him along with Marlene, 200 times*

Marlene: That was kinda fun... Skipper's face is so slappable

Gold: lol Marlene

Candy: Are they still watching the daters?

Alex: Yup...

Everyone (besides Kowalski, Adi, Jessie, Fey, and Jakie): DE BLUEWOLF IS PURE AWSOEMNESS AND ABSOLUTE COOLNESS! *Bomb drops and the others return, charcoal colored, coughing*

Candy: Let's read that story...*reads to everyone*

Everyone: :( that was really sad

Kowalski: I died, but I'm still alive...

Candy: *tear falls* that... was really sad...

Gold: Omg! Candy, you actually care :)

Skipper: *stops crying* wait... Candy, do you care?

Candy: No, not really. But the whole story itself was sad. The emotions and all. You get the point... Good Job TheBlueWolf88! That was a truly great story, and very emotional, but still very good!

Blowhole: Review at your own risk!

Candy: Yup! Review! I dare you *evil smile*


	9. Chapter 9

Candy: Whoa, I... think...I-I-I'm going crazy... Is it me? Or do you guys feel as if your gonna sing?

Adi: oh boy, I don't wanna be near her when she's angry in mood swings...

Alex: no one does...

Marlene: I feel like singing as well... oh, never mind... I feel...very...sleepy*collapses and snores*

Jakie: Who else is creeped out by this?

Skipper: We all are...

Fey: It's kind of funny... they're acting drunk...

Candy: Wha?*eyes narrow* was that an insult? Heh...Ouchy

Blowhole: Even MORE dares... from... an anonymous viewer: BrambleclawPrivate

Skipper- do the thriller dance

Private- you have to watch the movie twister and you can't run away; you must watch it in a dark room

Kowalski- you must ride a roller coaster at Canada's Wonderland

Jessie: *turns on 'thriller'* Wear a wig, too!*Gives skipper a MJ wig*

Skipper: ugh...*dances* *song ends*

Candy: Skipper, what are you doing?

Skipper: What?

Candy: I'm gonna rip your eyes out while you sleep :)

Skipper: D:

Alex: Um, why aren't Jessie and Adi fighting?

Fey: Yeah... don't they always? So why not now?

Gold*appears out of nowhere*: I dunno...

Candy*snaps out of mood swings*: lol! *pushes Private into the HQ when Twister was starting and she turned off the lights and locked the door* I wanna go on a roller coaster too :P

Candy turns into a penguin*all white feathers with some feathers going diagonally down her face acting as bangs and the bang tips are colored sapphire with a small black bow on her bangs, ice blue eyes, dark eyelashes, and appears to be wearing eyeliner, and a feminine body shape*

Skipper: How... did you do that?

Candy: That's classified info Soldier! *smacks skipper across the face* *turns Blowhole into a penguin*

Blowhole turns into a penguin* Silver and White feathers, Brown eyes, and his bionic eye on his right eye covering a scar*

GoldenWheel also turn into a penguin* Golden feathers and a snowy white belly (like other penguin) and bangs like Candy but all golden, one Sapphire eye and one Emerald eye, feminine body shape, and wearing mascara and eyeliner*

Candy: *smiles* now we can sneak onto the plane without being seen...

Everyone takes a plane to Canada, and then takes a bus to the amusement park when it's closed.

Candy: I always used to do this at Hershey Park. It was awesome!

Marlene: Are you sure you're gonna be ok doing this when you're having a baby?

Candy: Shut up, I know what I'm doing -.- *drags Kowalski into the amusement park because he is to scared to walk in* Don 't worry... I'll be riding with you... trust me, I've done this before!

Kowalski: *heavily breathing* but... I'm scared!

Candy: oh brother... OOOHH! Let's go on this one! *Drags Kowalski to The Vortex, roller coaster*

Jessie: Poor Kowalski!

Gold: You like him xD

Jessie: *blushes* he doesn't want to go on! He's scared!

Adi: I hate to say, but she's true... he did say he was scared...

Alex and Fey: It's about time you guys agreed

Rico: Yup!

-At the roller coaster-

Candy: Buckled?

Kowalski: Yea... will you sit next to me?

Candy: Fine... *Buckles* *Pulls safety bar down* Ready?

Kowalski: *hesitates before nodding slowly*

Candy: good...*Throws rock at starting button* *roller coaster starts slowly and then speeds up at the first drop*

-after the ride-

Kowalski: *pukes in trash can*

Candy: It wasn't that bad... I love Coasters!

Gold: So do I!

Fey: That didn't last very long...

Candy: it's not supposed to... *back to being crazy* hey...hey you! Why am I a peng-u-in?

Blowhole: You're mocking me :(

Candy: Whoa, you're a penguin too... hahaha... wait...why are we laughing?

Gold: I thought she was supposed to be on a mood swing, not being crazy...

Adi: Well bye! Wait! What about private?

Candy: Shi-

Skipper: *covers Candy's mouth* no cussing!

Candy: Why not? :(

Gold: Exactly! It's my story you jerk!

Skipper: I'm no jerk!

Jessie: Yes you are...

Gold: We gots to use my... AUTHOR POWER! *everyone appears in the HQ*

Marlene: How was it?

Private: Terrifying... so... very terrifying...

Gold: Well, buy!(A/N I likez to spell it like that... deal with it)

Everyone: *waves*

Blowhole: *whispers to Gold* what are we waving at?

Gold: *whispers back to Blowhole* I dunno... just wave...


	10. Chapter 10

Candy: Heh, welcome back you random crazy weirdos!

Gold: Um, Sorry bout that people!

Fey: Ok, She's creeping me out now...

Blowhole: You have no idea...

Skipper: You fiend...

Private: I don't get it.

Jakie: What's not to get?

Adi: Well scientifically speaking, lots of things...

Jessie: *cough* show off *cough*

Adi: I heard that...

Jessie: You were supposed to...

Skipper: Here we go...

Alex: Hey Skipper!

Skipper: What?

Alex: Your stupid!

Candy: Hahahahahahaha! That's so funny! Hahahahaha

Everyone: *Nervous laugh*

Candy: Hahaha! Wait, what are we laughing about?

Gold: Uhh, yeah, HEY! Dares! By: TheWazzupPeople

Cool loving this!

Skipper- you and Kowalski, one on one... see where that takes us xD

Candy- be nice, not evil for one chapter... if you dare mwahahah!

Private- tell Candy off! Don't hold back, if you get beaten up, oh well then...

Marlene- Do you like going on 5 person missions with the penguins?

Alex and Jessie- have a slap fight! (Sorry, just had to say that)

Candy*snapping out of mood swings*: Whoa... Is it me? Or did that say Private was gonna "Tell me off"?

Gold: It said it alright...

Fey: This should be interesting...

Private: Um... what is telling off?

Alex: Basically, telling them what they do wrong, and that you don't like them... something like that.

Jessie: Can I tell Adi off?

Jakie: What? No!

Jessie: :(

Private*to Candy*: Well, you're not the nicest person...

Candy: Throw it out there Private! You can do better than that!

Private: Well, I do... *Says something under breath so no one could hear*

Candy: I'm sorry what was that?

Private: I hate you!

Candy: Thanks! I get that a lot! One thousand times!

Skipper: I hate you...

Kowalski: So do i...

Rico: Yup!

Candy: One thousand three! I need to celebrate! WAIT JUST A HACKING SECOND!

Gold: Why you all up in my grill?

Everyone: O.o wha?

Candy: I'M STILL A PENGUIN! OH MY GAMMIT!

Skipper: O_O

Candy: What? I didn't curse!

Gold: Umm, ok?

Candy: Change me back!

Jessie: You gotta be nice!

Fey: Oh yeah! You have to be nice, Candy!

Jakie: Nicey Candy!

Candy: o.O

Gold: Be niceee!

Candy: *sigh* Fine! Will you please change me back?

Gold: *shoots Candy with a ray and changes her into an Arctic Fox with Bangs diagonnaly down her face, and her bang tips are sapphire. She has Ice blue eyes, mascara and eyeliner. And also a her ears are pierced 5 times on each side*

Candy: Well, this could work I guess...

Fey: She's got a tongue piercing too!

Candy: Huh?

Skipper: So, Marlene, do you like going on missions with us?

Marlene: Yeah! Totally!

Candy: Enchanting! Just, total Epicness! *eye twitches*

Fey: She really doesn't like that... *Skipper and Kowalski leave to battle, elsewhere*

Candy: What do you mean? *Creepy smile*

Gold: Just wait till next chapter... she's gonna hate...

Candy: Stop the hate, Congratulate. You know my name, so eat some cake!

Blowhole: What cake?

Candy: I don't have cake! D:

Alex: *slaps Jessie*

Jessie: I wasn't ready! *Back-flippers Alex in the face*

Alex: Oww! *Growls* *repetitively slaps Jessie, and Jessie does the same*

Gold: What kind of world do we live in? Where friendship means nothing anymore?

Fey: I don't know...

Jakie: ...

Gold: ...?

Rico: ...?...?

Private: ...

Blowhole: ...?

Gold: *Slaps Blowhole in the face*

Blowhole: OW! What was that for?

Gold: I dunno... I wanted to break the silence... AND IT WORKED!

Blowhole: *glares*

Gold: XD

*Skipper and Kowalski return*

They both look pretty beaten up, but Skipper was smiling.

Candy: What happened? *eye twitch, creepy smile*

Skipper and Kowalski: O.O

Gold: Do tell...

Skipper: *victorious face* I won.

Kowalski: He beat me faster than I thought he could. *looks down*

Jessie: *sees Kowalski sad* I FORFIT! *Runs over to Kowalski and comforts him*

Alex: I wanted to win, but not like that!

Fey: Well, you won right?

Jakie: Yeah! By default though.

Alex: That's what I just said...

Adi: Well, she could've had a chance in winning... I'm not saying she would've, but still.

Gold: You just don't like her...

Adi: I know :/

Gold: Everyone Knows!

Skipper: We have stalkers?

Candy: I hope not*still happy*! Because I don't anyone else to see me beat you all up soo badly! *Creepy smile and eye twitch*

Fey: Umm, well, goodbye? Review!

Gold: Make sum really good ones too! Interesting Ones!

Blowhole: When aren't they interesting? -.-

Gold: Aww! That's the Spirit Blowy!

Blowhole: Please don't call me that!

Gold: Everyone calls you that! Review! Make lots n lots of Reviews! Maybe singing too? That would be cool! Do that! Thankes! Until next time!

~Candy signing out


	11. Chapter 11

Candy: Hehehe, Don't tell Gold!

Gold: Don't tell me what?

Private*to Kowalski and Skipper*: Why is Candy talking to herself? *Skipper and Kowalski shrug*

Gold: :\ don't tell me what?

Candy: I... Like... Pie!

Gold: Umm, lots of people do...

Skipper: When do the dares come in?

Fey: I got them! *Walks into the middle of the zoo with Alex, Jessie, Adi, and Jakie*

Gold: You got the dares?

Fey: Yup! They are from: RedPandas

Ok, ok... I wanna try this...

Skipper- I dare you to kiss Candy, because you don't like her.

Blowhole- I dare you to kiss Marlene to make Skipper Jealous...

Kowalski- I dare you to say 100 times, that you hate Doris and believe it... because I hate her... for obvious reasons...

Candy*snapping out of mood swings*: WHAT?

Skipper: Eww! Do I have to?

Gold: I feel the worst for Candy...

Skipper: What about me?

Gold: Nah, You should feel honored! Lol jk!

Candy: If you feel bad for me, do it for me!

Gold: What? No!

Jakie: Why does everyone text talk now?

Alex: *whispers to Jakie*: I don't know...

Kowalski: Just get it over with Skipper...

Marlene: It's... torture!

Candy: You're telling me!

Skipper: *hesitates before kissing Candy for two second*

Candy: EWWW! Will someone please burn my face!

Gold: I feel really bad for you Candy...

Blowhole: Why me?

Candy: *Hugs Blowhole tight* It's... torture...

Blowhole: *sighs*

Gold: Your turn, Blowy!

Blowhole: e.e don't call me that...

Gold: Whatever!

Adi: *whispers to Alex* What do you think Candy will do to Marlene?

Alex: *Whispers back* the least she will do, is injure her... badly probably...

Jakie: This is gonna be good!

Fey: Here it goes...

Blowhole: *Kisses Marlene for 2 seconds*

Candy: *growls and tackles Marlene and breaks her leg and arm*

Marlene: D': *screams in pain, bleeds, and cries*

Gold: Holy crap Candy!

Candy: No one will EVER touch MY man!

Blowhole: *blushes* O_O

Candy: *securely hugs Blowhole*

Alex, Adi, Jessie, and Fey: O.O

Jakie: Holy Crap!

Skipper: *attempts to tackle Candy, but misses and falls on Marlene, causing her to scream more*

Candy: Someone make her shut up!

Gold: Geez Candy!

Candy: This is all your revenge from last time! And don't think it's over!*evil laugh*

Skipper: *backs away slowly*

Candy: ESPECIALLY YOU SKIPPER!*glares at Skipper*

Blowhole: *holds Candy tighter to calm her down* *Kisses her forehead*

Fey: What did I do? *whispers to Gold*

Gold: *whispers back* Nothing, she's pissed from last time...

Fey: *nods*

Kowalski: Maybe...this will...cheer you up?*says nervously*... I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! I HATE DORIS! *Slaps self in face 10 times*

Candy: *eye twitch*

Kowalski: I... hate Doris... I hate her *laugh* HEY WORLD! I HATE DORIS!

Gold: Good to know...

Adi and Jessie: I'm so glad to hear that!

Alex: There they go...

Fey: ...

Jakie: ...?

Candy: We gots sum more dares! By the same person *sweat drop* this can't be good...

Gold: What do you mean?

Candy: I... have no idea... I have this bad feeling though... here we go...

Oh that's so sad... I didn't annoy you, yet?

Ok... let's see what I can do...

So Skipper- name Candy's babies

Blowhole- kiss Doris in front of Candy

Candy- borrow and wear Alice's underwear

Ok, I know, I'm being too good hearted to think of good tortures... :(

Someone has to get pied, and someone has to lick the pie off their face.. but not Candy and Blowhole, that would spoil the torture...:)

Candy: LET ME AT HER!

Gold, Blowhole, Jakie, and Kowalski: *holds Candy back*

Candy: LET ME GO!

Everyone: No!

Candy: *settles down* ... I'll just kill Doris after wards *evil grin*

Blowhole: I feel protected from everything...

Gold: Why?

Jakie and Fey: *sneak away to get Doris*

Blowhole: *points to Candy*

Candy: I know, I'm being over protective... but like I said... NOBODY TOUCHES MY MAN! *tightly hugs Blowhole and snuggles against his chest*

Adi: Yup... that's waay to over protected...

Candy: *glare*

Skipper: How about... Aiden.

Candy: What if it's a girl? What if it's girl twins or triplets? What about boy twins or triplets? What about two girls and a boy, or two boys and a girl?

Skipper: If one boy, Aiden...two boys, Aiden and Larry, three, Aiden, Larry and Patrick. If one girl, Lucy... two, Lucy and Leslie... three, Lucy, Leslie, and Mandy... Good enough for ya?

Candy: Ight then... We'll find out... as soon as they choose to come out!

Skipper: They?

Candy: Yup. There's defiantly more than two in here *pats belly*

Fey and Jakie return: We got her!

Doris: Hi all.

Candy: Fucker!

Gold: Dayumn it Candy!

Private: *skipper covers Privates ears*

Skipper: And so the cussing begins...

Candy: That goes for you too Skipper!

Skipper: D: ... WAIT! CANDY LOOK AT YOUR "LOVER"!

Candy: Wha- *looks at Blowhole kissing Doris* DAMNIT!

Fey: Please stop cussing! I'm gonna start!

Adi: You curse?

Fey: Sometimes I will...

Jakie: I'll curse!

Jessie: ... Umm... where did this dare go?

Alex: When Blowhole started cheating on Candy!

Candy: That's it! Get ready to die Doris! *eyes turn bright red instead of ice blue* *Battle cry* *Shanks Doris 20 times while she is still kissing Blowhole*

Doris: *falls down with blood all over, coming out of her body, and mouth*

Candy: *drops pocket knife*

Everyone: D: *steps away slowly*

Gold: Um, Candy? Are you ok?

Candy: *looks at Blowhole* *starts crying*

Blowhole: *has blood on his mouth because of Doris**blinks a couple times*

Candy: *falls off her Segway and starts screaming in pain*

Skipper: Whoa! What's going on?

Candy*managing to say*: The... babies...are...c-c-coming! ... Right...n-n-now!

Gold: Holy shi-

Skipper: *covers Gold's mouth* We gotta help her...

-1 hour of pain-

Candy: *sighs in relief then starts to tear*

Blowhole: What's wrong babe?

Candy: *whispers something to Skipper*

Skipper: She says that she doesn't want to talk to you.

Blowhole: Why not?

Candy: *whispers*

Skipper: Because you enjoyed your 'fun time' with Doris.

Blowhole: Prove it...

Candy: You never kissed me like that! I can't believe this situation I'm in! My kids were born in this heck of a mess of blood and dead bodies, Blowhole basically cheated on me, This isn't how I wanted my kids to be born... *Holds her kids, Aiden, Lucy, and Leslie* *cries*

Blowhole: *looks down, and rides away*

Candy: *cries and her kids cry too* Oh no! please don't cry! Your brave little dolphins! Please... Babe don't go!

Blowhole: You obviously don't want me here... why should I stay?

Candy: Because I love you!

Blowhole: *stops, hesitates before continuing to ride away*

Skipper*to Blowhole*: What the hell jerk! You leave your, basically wife now, that just gave birth, and your just leaving them here? Real nice, Blowhole, just real nice! Asshole!

Candy: No, Skipper. Just let him go. He doesn't want me...*looks at blowhole before he disappears from sight* Then let him go. Thanks for that though. It means a lot. *faint smile*

Skipper: I'm so sorry Candy. I know he's evil, but to his own family...

Gold: I don't know anyone else who would do something so stupid.

Private, Kowalski, Rico, Jessie, Alex, Jakie, and Adi: *huddled over Candy's kids* Aww, they're adorable Candy!

Candy: *closes eyes* Thank...you...guys...

Fey: I'm sorry Candy. I really am.

Skipper: I'll hunt him down and plan for his turn of revenge. See how he likes being betrayed!

Candy: That's fine Skipper. It's sweet that you would do that for me, but please don't. *Calms down* Well, don't we have other dares to finish?

Gold: You okay Candy?

Candy: I'm fine... Could you hold the kids real quick?

Gold: Sure.*holds Aiden, Lucy, and Leslie*

Candy: *gets back on her segway* Thanks. Wait... Whoa whoa hold up! I have to wear Alice's underwear?

Gold: Apparently...

Candy: Unused?

Gold: I would...

Candy: Turn me into a Fox?

Gold: *turns Candy into and Arctic Fox with her dyed bangs, mascara, and eyeliner*

Candy: Let's get this over with... *runs into the apartment that Alice lives in and teleports back wearing a huge pair of underwear*

Skipper: Umm...

Marlene: *comes back from animal care with un broken bones* I'm ba- whoa! Candy what are you wearing?

Candy: It was in my dare... Hey, you lost weight...

Marlene: No, I had my kid at the animal center, and they're taking care of him.

Candy: Oh, I had mine, too...

Gold: *shows Marlene Candy's children still in her arms*

Marlene: What happened to Blowhole?

Skipper: *whispers to Marlene*

Marlene: Oh, I'm sorry Candy.

Candy: *looks down* Can I take this ridiculous thing off now?

Gold: Go for it...

Candy: *takes off Alice's underwear and vaporizes it with some random laser*

Blowhole: *returns* I'm back...

Skipper: *eyes narrow*

Everyone else (Except Candy): Look who had the nerve to come back.

Candy: *looks down and tries not to cry, or look at him*

Blowhole: *approaches Candy, ignoring all the nasty comments he was receiving* Babe, I'm so sorry... I was being a fool. Can ever you forgive me? *offers Candy a red rose*

Candy: *stares at the rose, then back at Blowhole* *could she forgive him? She thought*

Silence...

Blowhole started to get nervous.

Candy: *said something lowly*

Everyone: *leans in closer and gives her a face as if saying 'What did you say?'*

Candy: Yes... I can *excepts the rose*

Blowhole: *hugs Candy tightly*

Candy: *returns hug, and tears in joy*

Gold: What about these little guys? *offers them the kids*

Candy: *gleefully accepts her kids, her holding Aiden and Leslie, while Blowhole held Lucy*

Skipper: How do you accept his apology?

Candy: Skipper, there are many things you don't know about my childhood. When you have to let someone go, you can always forgive them if you feel guilty.

Skipper: That's baloney!

Candy: Maybe to you, but my dad used to force me to do things, and beat me. But that's over, and I have a happy, loving family to care for! *smiles*

Gold: Well, *throws pie at Rico* Alex! Lick it off him!

Alex: Why me?

Gold: I dunno... you were a random choice!

Alex: *sigh* *licks the pie off of Rico's face* You're lucky I love pie!

Gold: You're probably right! Even more Dares! *Jumps into the air* HOORAH!

Fey: She seems happy :)

Jakie: I think she is...

Private: ...Hey, Kowalski, why haven't you or Jessie been talking?

Jessie: Um, I don't know...

Kowalski: I don't talk because of people complaining about my scientific wording! Darn you viewers!

Candy: Lol Kowalski!

Gold: The dares say...

Blowhole make out with Marlene again, as well as Candy and Skipper!

Bye to ya'll...

Candy: Charming...

Marlene: Please don't hurt me again...

Candy: No worries Mar :)...

Marlene: I like that nick name!

Skipper: *makes out with Candy for at least 8 seconds* Why always me?

Candy: Why me you mean... It's all happening to me D:

Blowhole: *makes out with Marlene for 5 seconds then barfs*

Marlene: I'm not that bad! But you defiantly are!*barfs*

Gold: I can't stand seeing- *barf* people barfing...*barf*

Private and Kowalski: *barfs*

Rico: *barfs out a candle*

Candy: O_o a candle? Why?

Rico: *shrugs*

Gold: While we're all still here, how bout smore Dares!

Everyone: Alright...

Gold: It's from: Musicluver99.8

Okay I finished eliminating who needed to be eliminated so here Candy*hands Candy death ray* have fun...

Now, Jakie must throw lemons at people, saying " I is life! I give you lemons! now juggle!"

Everyone must be humanized as the opposite Gender!

Blowhole- Propose to Candy! You guys are such a cute couple!

Candy and Jakie have a battle with Bacon as your weapon!

Rico- blow everything up

Whoever says bye, is awesome, if not, then you phail!

Jakie: *throws lemons at Gold, Julien, Rico, Skipper, and Private* I IS LIFE! I GIVE YOU LEMONS! NOW JUGGLE!

Anyone she hit: OW! We can't juggle!

Candy: I can't get hit! I just gave birth!

Jakie: Fine... *throws lemons at Blowhole, Kowalski, Marlene, Adi, Alex, Jessie, and Private again* I IS LIFE! I GIVE YOU LEMONS SO NOW JUGGLE!

Anyone else she hit: Oww! Life hurts!

Jakie: *throws lemon at Candy, but Candy catches it and starts juggling, and Jakie throws in 2 more*

Candy: *juggles three lemons* *throws them back at Private* Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you Private...

Jakie: Yes you did...

Candy: Um, yeah, that's kinda true...

Blowhole: I got hit with lemons... D:

Candy: *snuggles up the Blowhole with her kids*

Jakie: EVERYONE SHUT UP! HERE COMES THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Everyone: *Crowds around Blowhole and Candy* *smiles*

Blowhole: ... Candy? Will you marry me?

Candy: *blushes really hard* Yes... Yes I will! *Squeezes Blowhole tightly*

Blowhole: *returns tight squeeze* *Blushes and smiles*

Everyone: *cheers*

*everyone turns into opposite gender human*

-I'm not going to explain everyone-

Candy was now wearing baggy grey pants, black and blue checkered sweatshirt, and short teased black hair covering half of his, with red tips, and wearing a black beanie. She-erm-he now had black converse, Monroe, snake bite, eyebrow, nose, and bridge piercing.

Blowhole was now in grey skinny jeans, blue short sleeve shirt with white writing that said "Bad Girl", Black long hair that went down below his-erm-her shoulders by a couple inches, and fading blue converse.

Skipper had black skinny jeans, white tank top, and a black half cut jacket. She had Black hair that went down only to her chin, and covering part of her face. She had red lipstick on, and black converse.

Kowalski had a white lab coat, with a baby blue shirt, and a black mini skirt down to her thighs. She had Tan uggs on.

Private had medium, curly blonde hair with blue ribbons in it. She had a black mini skirt like Kowalski, and a yellow shirt with a pink lunacorns. She also had tan uggs.

Rico has really short hair, a slight Mohawk, with black hair and an outfit like Skipper's, but, green converse, and gages in her ears.

Candy: Dude! I sound like a guy xD... cool!

Candy and Jakie slap each other with bacon for a little while.

Rico: *blows up the lemur habitat* Boom!

Gold: Well, byez! Review Thanks so much for keeping up with us!

Candy: Here's something to vote about! Who do you guys think should get Kowalski? Adi, or Jessie? Review in those awesome dares!


	12. Chapter 12

Candy: I WANT SAUSAGE!

Gold: What?

Candy: What?

Gold: You're copying me, aren't you?

Candy: I don't know what you're talking about...

Fey: ...

Jakie: Why do you want sausage?

Candy: I want a brick!

Adi: ...?

Kowalski: Why- oh no, you wanna hit me with it, DON'T YOU!

Candy: Why you all up in mah grill!

Jessie: O.o *pulls Kowalski away from Candy*

Skipper: ?

Blowhole: m-m-more... tor-torture... fr-fr-from...

Gold: Quit stuttering and get on with it!

Blowhole: Geez! It's from TheBlueWolf888-

Candy: YAY! THEY'RE LIKE MY BUDDIE!

Gold: But- you never met them before...

Candy: Touché...

Blowhole: *annoyed* are you done yet? e.e

Gold: Hm?- oh! Yeah, sorry bout that!

Blowhole: Rightt- anyways... It's from TheBlueWolf888

Thanks! I was inspired by the fact that Kowalski seems very important to his team. Enough jabbering, on with the dares!

Skipper- Congratulations! Your hippy certificate has been made and it will expire in four chapters. Violate this, and not only will you kiss Julien's feet, but a needle will be stuck into you as well! The number of needles must be the same amount of times you violated this sacred law.

Kowalski- your still on the non-jargoning watch for four chapters! Every jargon will cost you a visit to the dentist. But to be fair, you get to choose between Adi and Jessie. Oh yeah, turn into a mad scientist and start monolouging about your world schemes!

Private- Sorry about the last dare. As a token of my peace, I shall give you a living, breathing Lunacorn!

Rico- if private goes mushy for his pet, blow the Lunacorn up!

Julien- I revive you! Only to be tortured by Skipper!

Maurice- your still Julien's master. Help with the torturing!

Mort- you love "Da feet" I know, but I dare you to crush them with a spiked club!

Blowhole and Candy- Congrats with your off springs! Bring Skipper to Denmark because the Danes hate him. Record everything that happens so everyone else can see.

Adi and Jessie- Play "Capture the Flag", only replace the flag with Kowalski! Winner gets to own him for two chapters!

I shall be coming over for a visit, only for this chapter. Just wanna make sure that Adi had a great time there.

Candy: Alright :D

Blowhole: No wait, there's more...

You want singing? I'll give you singing!

Kowalski- sing moves like jagger, and Adi does Christina Aguillera's part!

Skipper- sing hey soul sister to Marlene

Blowhole- sing Fall for you to Candy

Private and Rico- sing where is the love, Rico sings the rapping part!

Everyone- throw a big dance party while Kowalski, Adi, Private and Rico sing!

Gold: Awesome!

*A blue wolf appears in the zoo and blinks*

TBW888( TheBlueWolf888): Hi people!

Blowhole: We aren't people, we're animals...

Gold: Shut up Blowhole; be nice... besides I'm a human!

Blowhole: -.-

TBW888: Hi Adi!

Adi: Heya!

Candy: Aw, friendship :D

Fey: lol, let's get to it!

Alex: I didn't get a dare :\ That's actually good...

Gold: Darn, I didn't, but... I get to watch torture...

Candy: I luv you!

TBW888: What?

Gold: She just gave birth, she's a little wacky right now... sorry bout that...

Blowhole: *Holds Candy* Please don't go crazy on me...

Jessie and Adi: *Slowly hugs Kowalski* O.O

Alex: -.-

Candy: Hey, what up Hippy Skippy? xD

TBW888: Oh yeah, here you go Skipper *Hands Skipper Certificate out of the air*

Skipper: Peace, man.

Marlene: I'm in love with a hippy! D:

Gold: That sucks for you...

Jakie: Gee, if anyone needs me, I'll be sleeping...

Gold: Why?

Jakie: ... I don't know...

Gold: O.o um, ok?

Jakie: Wake me when we Party :D *jumps in HQ, and sleeps*

Kowalski: I'm surrounded.

Gold: By what?

Kowalski: *points to Adi and Jessie, hugging him*

Gold: oh...

Candy: Walski is a Mad Scientist!

Kowalski: Why did you just call me that?

Candy: Cuz I can...

Kowalski: Muahahaha! I'll make you eat those words Candy! I will rule the world!

Candy: No you won't...

Kowalski: -.-

Private: LunaCorn!

*random purple lunacorn appears*

Private: Aww! It's adorable! *makes kissy sounds towards it*

Rico: Ka-boom!

Candy: Rico, eat this pill, it will make you talk normally, kay?

Rico: Yea! *eats pill* Can I make this lunacorn explode now?

TBW888: Cool voice Rico!

Rico: Thanks

Adi: *hugs Kowalski a little tighter, and pulls him away from Jessie, and Jessie does the same, and they start a fight over him again*

Alex: YEAH! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Candy: O.o"

Rico: *blows lunacorn up, and it's guts fall down from the sky, burned*

Candy: *picks up a lunacorn organ, and eats it*

Skipper: That's not right. Violence is not the an- *barfs*

Candy: Tastes like Chicken...

Everyone: *barfs*

TBW888: That's really gross...

Candy: Well...

Skipper: *Julien appears in front of Skipper* Peace man.

Julien: No! it's to being way too friendly!

Maurice: It's all good.

Julien: NOOOO!

Mort: *hold spiked club in hands and whacks Julien's feet and they start bleeding*

Julien: AHHHHHH!

Candy: Ha, enough of that... Come on, Blowy

Blowhole: Right behind you :)

Gold: Oh, so she can call you that but I can't?

Blowhole: Yup.

Gold: You suck...

Blowhole: *drags Skipper to Denmark, and Candy drags Skipper, too*

TBW888: That can't be good, but it's going to be funny

Adi: Yeah...

Alex and Fey: time for, capture the Kowalski!

Kowalski: *blush*

Gold: xD someone's in love!

Kowalski: What? No I'm not!

*Candy, Blowhole and Skipper return, and Skipper is beat up*

Candy: Looks like you need a little help from the Love Doctor!

Blowhole: me?

Candy: No, me.

Blowhole: ...?

Candy: I wanted to be a doctor to, ok?

Gold: ok...let's go with that...

Candy: Everybody's a critic... *ties Kowalski in a ribbon, with a bow on his head*

Gold: PAZAZ!

Candy: What?

Gold: Shut up! SpongeBob's awsum!

Candy: ...ok?

Alex: Ready?

Adi and Jessie: Yeah...

Candy: Ready, set-stop!

Adi takes off, before stopping.

Adi: WTH?

Candy: It's tempting to do... ok. This time's for real.

TBW888: lol Candy...

Candy: Ready? Set...Go!

Adi: Wow...they really want him.

Gold: I know...

Fey: I guess they just can't resist him...

Candy: I already have the one I can't resist.

Skipper: *makes barf sound*

Candy: Shut up Skipper, you can't resist Marlene.

Blowhole: You are the love doctor. Heh...

Gold: Omg! Look! *points to Kowalski*

TBW888: I can't- no wait... I kind of expected that...

Adi: HA! I WIN! Kowalski is mine!

Jessie: Damn

Skipper: Oh no, here we go again with the cussing!

Candy: Shut up Skipper... everyone curses... even you xD

Skipper: I was mad! Give me a break!

Gold: Nah, I'll give you a punishment.

Skipper: Why?

Gold: Cuz you cramp my style!

Candy: *laugh* Skipper got TOLD!

Fey: What happened at Denmark?

Candy: Take a look. *shows everyone a video of Skipper getting beat up by the Danes*

Fey: oh...

Candy: Give it to Jakie... I'm pretty sure she told us she'd be in the HQ...

Fey: Kay. *runs to the HQ*

Gold: Skipper?

Skipper: This is for you, Marlene.

Candy: Lemme play acoustic guitar for ya! *pulls out acoustic guitar from the air and starts playing*

Skipper: Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind<br>Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind<p>

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<br>Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny<br>I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<p>

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<p>

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
>You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of<br>You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
>I want the world to see you be with me<p>

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,<br>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
>Hey, hey,hey<p>

Tonight  
>Hey, hey,hey<br>Tonight

Marlene: Oh, Skippy! *hugs Skipper*

Skipper: Anything for you, dollface.

Gold: Aww, that was sweet :), Blowhole?

Blowhole: The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>Your impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may of failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Ohhhhhh<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<p>

So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cuz talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Your impossible to find

Candy: *girly girl squeal* I love you! *hugs Blowhole, then pulls him into a kiss*

Gold: Awwww! Love is in the air...

Fey: I'm back...

Adi: I got my Kowalski!

TBW888: I told you that you would, but you didn't believe me.

Jessie: Science doesn't solve everything...

Adi: Doesn't it?

Jessie: no, it doesn't

Adi: I'm not getting pulled into this...

Gold: Well, Kowalski? Adi?

Kowalski: Just shoot for the stars,  
>If it feels right,<br>And then from my heart,  
>If you feel like,<br>You take me away,  
>You make it okay,<br>I swear I'll behave.

*everyone starts dancing* 

You wanted control,  
>So we waited.<br>I put on a show,  
>Now we're naked.<br>You say I'm a kid,  
>My ego is bare,<br>I don't give a shit!  
>….And it goes like this.<p>

Take my by the tongue,  
>And I'll know you,<br>Kiss me til you're drunk and I'll show you,  
>You wanna move like jagger,<br>I got the moves like jagger,  
>I got the moo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo ves like jagger<p>

I don't need to try and control you,  
>Look into my eyes and I'll hold you,<br>With the moves like jagger,  
>I got the moves like jagger,<br>I got the moo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo ves like jagger

Well maybe it's hard,  
>When you feel like,<br>You're broken and scarred,  
>It feels right,<br>When you're with me,  
>I'll make you believe,<br>I've got the key.

Oh, so get in the car,  
>You can ride it,<br>Wherever you want,  
>You decide it.<br>If you wanna steer  
>I'm shifting gears,<br>I'll take it from here.  
>Oh! And it goes like this…<p>

Take my by the tongue,  
>And I'll know you,<br>Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you,  
>You wanna move like jagger,<br>I got the moves like jagger,  
>I got the moo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo ves like jagger<p>

I don't need to try and control you,  
>Look into my eyes and I'll hold you,<br>With the moves like Jagger,  
>I got the moves like Jagger,<br>I got the moo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo ves like jagger

Adi: You wanna know,  
>How to make me smile?<br>Take control on me just for the night.  
>When I share my secret,<br>You're gonna have to keep it.  
>Nobody else can see this.<p>

So won't cha learn?  
>I won't show you twice.<br>Head to toe,  
>Oooo baby rub it right.<br>If I share my secret,  
>You're gonna have to keep it.<br>Nobody else can see this.

Oh! And it goes like this…

Take my by the tongue,  
>And I'll know you,<br>Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you,  
>You wanna move like jagger,<br>I got the moves like jagger,  
>I got the moo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo ves like jagger<p>

I don't need to try and control you,  
>Look into my eyes and I'll hold you,<br>With the moves like jagger,  
>I got the moves like jagger,<br>I got the moo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo ves like Jagger

*everyone applauses*

Gold: Now for Rico and Private...

Rico *sings while everyone starts dancing*: What's wrong with the world, mama  
>People livin' like they ain't got no mamas<br>I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
>Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma<br>Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
>But we still got terrorists here livin'<br>In the USA, the big CIA  
>The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK<br>But if you only have love for your own race  
>Then you only leave space to discriminate<br>And to discriminate only generates hate  
>And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah<br>Badness is what you demonstrate  
>And that's exactly how anger works and operates<br>Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
>Take control of your mind and meditate<br>Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

Private: People killin', people dyin'  
>Children hurt and you hear them cryin'<br>Can you practice what you preach  
>And would you turn the other cheek<p>

Father, Father, Father help us  
>Send us some guidance from above<br>'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
>Where is the love (Love)<p>

Where is the love (The love)  
>Where is the love (The love)<br>Where is the love  
>The love, the love<p>

Rico: It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
>New days are strange, is the world insane<br>If love and peace is so strong  
>Why are there pieces of love that don't belong<br>Nations droppin' bombs  
>Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones<br>With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
>So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone<br>So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
>In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'<br>in  
>Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends<br>Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
>A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover<br>The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
>If you never know truth then you never know love<br>Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
>Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)<br>Where's the love, y'all

Private: People killin', people dyin'  
>Children hurt and you hear them cryin'<br>Can you practice what you preach  
>And would you turn the other cheek<p>

Father, Father, Father help us  
>Send us some guidance from above<br>'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
>Where is the love (Love)<p>

Private and Rico: Where is the love (The love)  
>Where is the love (The love)<br>Where is the love  
>The love, the love<p>

Rico: I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
>As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder<br>Most of us only care about money makin'  
>Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction<br>Wrong information always shown by the media  
>Negative images is the main criteria<br>Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
>Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema<br>Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
>Whatever happened to the fairness in equality<br>Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
>Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity<br>That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
>That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down<br>There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
>Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found<p>

Private: People killin', people dyin'  
>Children hurt and you hear them cryin'<br>Can you practice what you preach  
>And would you turn the other cheek<p>

Father, Father, Father help us  
>Send us some guidance from above<br>'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
>Where is the love (Love)<p>

Private and Rico: Where is the love (The love)  
>Where is the love (The love)<br>Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)  
>Where is the love (The love)<br>Where is the love (The love)

*everyone applauses*

Gold: That was awesome you guys, Anyway, I'm having a little competition with you guys! Here is the info!:

My 50th reviewer gets haggles, and A BIG APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Rule: You can't post twice in a row, but you may post after someone, and then after the next person.

Every post from 40-50 must include dares.

And the most important...

HAVE FUN, AND NO CHEATING/BREAKING THE RULES!

Good luck you guys!

Everyone: Join in! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Fey: Welcome Back!

Candy: I was gonna say that.

Gold: How many times must I tell you to be nice?

Candy: ...Well, I need a break from saying Welcome...

Alex: We have a winner!

Jessie: A WONDERFUL WINNER!

Candy: CONGRATSSSS! Wait, who won?

Gold: Oh, I didn't tell you, did i? *nervous* Heh, sorry...

Blowhole: Can I tell them?

Gold: Sure, why not?

Blowhole: Our winner is-

Skipper: You told him and not us?

Gold: Yeah, why?

Skipper: Why?

Gold: because you cramp my style Skipper, and Blowhole is cool :\

Rico: *growls*

Gold: O.O

Blowhole: Well, anyway... The winner is, WP!

Gold: *cheers and claps* Yay!

Everyone else: O.o

Gold: O.e

A female human walks in the scene with wavy brown hair with gold highlights down to her waist, hazel eyes, white tank top with black cardigan, and short jeans. She wears a silver necklace with her name on it.

Wp: Heya!

Candy: Ohmaigawd! Hullo golden Reviewer!

Wp: Hey! ^.^

Gold: Soo nice to have you on the show!

Wp: Thanks!

Gold: HUGGLES TIME! *hugs Wp* Well, to all my other contestants-

Everyone: OUR contestants...

Gold: Heh, yeah, to all our other contestants that posted dares, you get virtual cookies and pie!

Wp: I feel special! xD

Candy: Me too!

Gold: -.-"

Candy: What? I'm not special?

Blowhole: You are to me! *puts flipper around Candy's waist*

Candy: Aww, Baby! *gives Blowhole peck on the cheek*

Wp: Aww!

Gold: Heh, they'll do that...

Jakie: I got the contest dares!

Adi: Can I read the first set?

Gold: Sure...

Adi: Cool! Our first Contest dares were from: crazyone256

HEY COOL! OMG I'M GOING TO DARE SOMEONE! XD

Skipper- I dare you to eat this waffle that was hiding under the couch for five days. *brings back a waffle with tongs*

Skipper: D: I have to eat THAT?

Wp: Yeah!

Alex: digest the moldy waffle, Skipper!

Candy: heh, it's a green waffle... now, where can I get a camera around here?

Skipper: * hesitates before eating moldy waffle* *gags then pukes all over himself*

Gold: The barf monster's alive! Run!

Wp: Ahh! Wait- it's just Skipper xD

Gold: xD haha!

Skipper: That was *gag* repulsive!

Adi: Well, next dare says:

Blowhole- again, good luck...

Blowhole: *sweat drop* Heh, thanks...

Wp: o.e

Adi:

Candy-Get a hold of yourself!

Candy: Jeez! It's not my fault!

Adi: Well, it's what CO said, not me...

Blowhole- I can't say this enough. GOOD LUCK. YOU SHALL NEED IT!

Candy- SAUSAGE!

Candy: What's that have to do with anything?

Gold: o.o"

Candy: BEEF SAUSAGE!

Gold: And there she goes...

Wp: O.o"

Candy: Hey everybody! It's good to be here at the Krusty Kantena! We've got a really special show for 'yall tonight, featuring my new best pal, This Guy*puts flipper around Blowhole's shoulder*! He's an idiot!

Blowhole: D: Hey!

Gold: told you...

Wp: xD Candy lol!

Adi: Umm, anyway...

Everyone- I give you cake. xD

Everyone: CAKE! *eats cake*

Candy: That was awesome!

Wp: I'm happy I'm here for this! xD

Candy: I'm happy too! GROUP HUG! *Blowhole and Candy hug Wp*

Gold: YAY! *joins group hug*

Skipper: Can I join?

Wp: No way Skipper, gross!

Candy: xD

Gold and Blowhole: Burn...

Gold: Jynx!

Blowhole: -.-"

Candy: Next dares are from... YAY! CC!

Rico- eat no fish at all!

Rico: Awww... :(

Private: Gosh, People have no hearts!

Wp: Do they NEED hearts?

Private: o.o

Candy: Skipper- say that you love both Denmark and Hoboken.

Skipper: WHAT?

Candy: Also until you faint.

Skipper: Ugh, I LOVE HOBOKEN AND DENMARK! I LOVE HOBOKEN AND DENMAR-*faints*

Wp and Gold: Weak...

Candy: xD lol

Blowhole: *smiles at Candy*

Candy: *smiles back, wraps flippers around Blowhole's neck, and pulls him into a kiss*

Gold: uh, Well, Kowalski- umm idk what to do for your dare...

Jessie: MAKE HIM DATE ME!

Cc: okay... Kowalski, date Jessie!

Kowalski: See ya! *carries Jessie bridal-style out the zoo*

Wp: O_O

Gold: Charming...Private- Eat PBWs until you burst!

Private: PBW?

Gold: Peanut Butter Winkies

Private: Oh Boy! *jumps into giant pile of PBWs*

A faint pop sound was heard.

Candy and Blowhole stops kissing.

Candy: Did he just?

Gold: I believe so...

Wp and Alex: Well, Private's gone...

Gold: Uhh, Candy- aww, your children are so cute! Draw a mustache on then with a marker,

Blowhole- Witness Candy doing so without saying a word

Candy: 0-0

Blowhole: 0_0

Skipper: Well?

Candy: *sigh* Come on, Blowy, it's a dare...

Blowhole: *Candy and Blowhole leave with a marker*

Gold: Umm, ok?

Jakie: Next dares are from: RedPandaS

Kowalski- would you rather kiss both Adi and Jessie, or a dentist?

Gold: Umm, *calls Kowalski on cell phone*

Kowalski*on other line: Hello?

Gold: Kowalski, truth asks would you either kiss both Adi and Jessie, or a dentist.

Kowalski: *on the other line* That's an easy one, Adi and Jessie.

Gold: Figures *hangs up*

Adi: What did he say?

Gold: You and Jess.

Adi: :D

Wp: I knew it...

Candy and Blowhole return.

Gold: Good timing, Candy- eat a brick

Candy: Um, ok?

Gold: Here.

Candy: YAY! BRICKS! *swallows brick whole*

Gold: O-O um, ok?

Alex: These dares are from WP! Yay!

IM GONNA GET IT! Also btw...

Skipper- dance like a monkey xD

Skipper: What?

Wp: Idk, just d something xD

Skipper: *dances weirdly*

Candy: Skipper, you're such a fail -.-

Blowhole: Exactly...

Wp: next, Marlene- act like mort

Marlene: *sigh* I LOVE DAH FEET! *clings to Julien's feet*

Julien: Yes, pretty otter, hug my feet :)

Marlene: Eww! Gross!

Julien: *roar sound*

Marlene: *punches Julien in the face*

Gold: HA! xD *Kowalski and Jessie return*

Wp: Alex- Act like Skipper!

Alex: Rico, Kowalski, Private, front and center! Time for me to be all bossy and up tight!

Skipper: I do not act like that!

Alex: *Gulps down coffee* Analysis Kowalski, why am I, Skipper, so stupid?

Skipper: You've gone way to far!

Alex: That's what she said!

Skipper: You're sick!

Alex: At least I'm fun, you always have your panties in a bunch!

Skipper: I'm a guy, and I don't wear clothes!

Gold: Alright! Shutup, please!

Alex and Skipper: Fine...

Wp: Rico-act like Kowalski xD

Rico: *scribbles on clipboard* Blah blah bla-bla-blah!

Kowalski: -.-

Alex: xD

Adi: That's not like Kowalski at all!

Jessie: Kowalski's smart, and brave, and cute, and- and... and*lost in thoughts*

Wp: xD Private- Act like Julien :-)

Private: Maurice, might I please have a smoothie?

Candy: be more impolite, you know, like julien?

Gold: Yeah, he's very creepy...

Julien: Hey! D:

Private: MAURICE! MAKE ME A SMOOTHIE! *Maurice brings Private a smoothie* *whispers to Maurice* Sorry...

Candy: -.-"

Wp: Julien- act like Rico!

Julien: *tries to upchuck something, but only barfs on mort*

Mort: I like being barfed on! :D

Candy: *eye twitch* Um, I'm creeped out... I need comfort...

Blowhole: *snuggles up to Candy*

Candy: Aww, Blowy*nuzzles Blowhole's neck lightly* *Hugs Blowhole*

Gold: Aww! :3

Alex: Cute Moment! *takes picture*

Candy: *eye twitch*

Adi: Well don't we have more?

Fey: *returns from nowhere* I have them! They're from Cc!

Muahahahahah 46th review! I will be the 50th! IN YOUR FACE WP! And the dares come marching in...

Kowalski- go on a date with Jessie

Jessie: Yay! More dating! *Runs with Kowalski out the door*

Candy: :( I never get to go on dates with Blowy in the show, I feel hated :(

Blowhole: *nuzzles Candy's neck softly* *Faintly smiles*

Candy: *smiles, and brings Blowhole in a kiss*

Gold: Now I feel hated...

Skipper: We do hate you

Gold: *sarcastically*Thanks for the tip...

Fey: Adi- follow them on their date, while dating an ugly guy named bob!

*A random brown over-weight otter walks in, with rotted and missing black teeth, eyes far apart and a bushy unibrow*

Bob: Hi

Adi: D:

Gold: I feel bad for you...

Bob: For me?

Gold: feel bad for you, Adi

Adi: Why me? *walks out of the zoo, with bob at her tail feathers*

Fey: Skipper- insist that everyone calls you Hippy Skippy

Candy: I gave that nickname to him :D

Skipper: Way-to-Go to give them the idea, Candy...

Candy: No problem, Hippy Skippy xD

Fey: Skipper- I mean, Hippy Skippy, You must wear this *hands Skipper a hippy outfit*

Skipper: -.-

Marlene: Skipper, you-

Skipper: Call me Hippy Skippy.

Marlene: Ok, Hippy Skippy, You look ridiculous.

Skipper: You're telling me -.-

Fey: Rico- act like Elvis

Rico: *brushes Mohawk back with a comb* Hey, baby

All the girls: *eye twitch*

Fey: ok? Marlene- kiss the wall, pretending it's your one true love!

Marlene: *makes out with Zoo wall* I love you, Wall!

Candy: O-O

Fey: Private- sing 5 rap song and Gold chooses them!

Gold: Awesome! Sing look at me now, 6 foot 7 foot, She will, that way, and Headlines. Wow, I don't know those last three, but someone told me about them...

Private: *sings all the songs* *pants for air*

Gold: xD

Fey: Julien- wear a costume of da feet, mort- attack Julien when he looks like the feet!

Julien: *puts on lemur foot costume*

Mort: FEEET! *attacks julien*

Fey: ...Blowhole- decorate your segway with pink lunacorns and sing I'm a little teapot

Candy: Awww, baby! xD *puts pink lunacorn stickers on Blowhole's segway*

Blowhole: *sigh*

I'm a little teapot, short and stout

Here is my handle *puts one flipper on hip*, here is my spout *puts other arm out straight*

When I get all steamed up, hear me shout

Just tip me over and pour me out!

*As song ends, he leans over and tips his arm out like a spout*

I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true

Here's an example of what I can do

I can change my handle to my spout *he switches arm positions and repeats tipping motion*

Just tip me over and pour me out.

Candy: awwwwwwwwww! *hugs Blowhole*

Fey: Candy- dress up like a chocolate bar

Candy: THAT'S A REALLY GOOD IDEA ATCUALLY! *puts on chocolate bar costume* I feel fat :(

Gold: Your not, you have the perfect hour-glass figure. Like me ^^

Candy: TMI

Gold: NO ONE SAYS THAT ANYMORE!

Candy: O-o

Candy: I'll read these dares! Aww! It's from my buddie! TBW888

This is awesome! And yes, I am your friend, Candy and Gold! My gf like this T&D very much. Okay, dares

Adi- go to a pizzeria in Venice with Kowalski and have a date there!

Kowalski: Even more Dates :D *carries Adi bridal-style while she blushes*

Candy: Skipper- wear a pink tut and do the ballet! Remember, you're still a hippy, so act like one!

Skipper: Peace man, where's a pink tutu when you need one, man? *a pink tutu falls from nowhere and Skipper puts it on and does the ballet*

Candy: o.o Private and Rico- fight each other. Private will man an army of lunacorns while rico is the general of a battalion of explosives! Winner gets a vacation to Malibu, California with an all-you-can-eat sea food buffet!

Private and Rico leave.

Candy: Julien- I hate you. Jump off Angel Falls to satisfy my burning hatred and slight sadism.

Julien: *teleports to Angel Falls and jumps*

Gold: Did you guys know that Angel Falls is the tallest Waterfall ever?

Blowhole: I knew that!

Gold: I thought you might -.-" *looks at live tape on the TV* He's still falling... oh, no... Never mind, he just hit lots of rocks, and now, he's in the lake...

Candy: That looked painful :D

Wp: O-o

Candy: What? I enjoy the pain of others!

Gold: Candy and Blowhole- go to a fun fair with your kids and umm...um...fun!

Candy: NOOOO!

Gold: What?

Candy: They have mustaches!

Gold: oh... AUTHOR POWERS!

*A dark grey male baby dolphin, and two light silver female dolphin babies appeared*

Gold: I erased them xD I rock!

Candy: Thanks, I owe you!

Gold: Yup you do -.-

Candy: :(

Gold: I was kidding! Go have fun... I guess...

Candy, Lucy, Leslie, Aiden, and Blowhole leave.

Skipper: Finally

Gold: ...?

Skipper: What? She's mean to me...

Gold: You're such a wus!

Skipper: Am not!

Alex: Yes you are.

Skipper: =.=

Gold: Anyway, Jessie- I slightly dislike you for making my gf rant about getting rid of you. But, since I have a heart of gold, I shall give you this Kowalski plushy for when Kowalski and Adi are away.

Jessie: -.- Wait! I get a plushy? YAY! *hugs plushy*

Alex: Heh, yeah, she'll do that...

Gold: Other OCs- sorry for not having address you guys; you can all take time off at the end of this chapter at DISNEY LAND!

Alex, Fey, Jakie: YAY!

Gold: Not until the end of this chapter though xD

Fey: We know...

Gold: Hey, you guys know what? I'M MAKING A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT FOR GOLDENWHEEL, so all you people who don't know what Candy looks like, you'll see her. In fact, She's also my Profile pic right now...

Skipper: Did they really need to know that?

Gold: Yes, =3=

Skipper:...

Wp: I got dares! Skipper- would you rather go on a date with, if you had to,

A hippy

Ringtail

Blowhole

Skipper: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Gold: Its an asking question...

Skipper: -.-

Wp: Well?

Skipper: The least worst is probably ringtail...

Gold and Wp: XDDDDDD

Wp: Julien- kick mort till Denmark, then let skipper get him.

Julien: *kick mort to Denmark in one kick (over exaggeration, I know...)

Skipper: *slides off to Denmark*

Fey: Wow, he better hurry if he doesn't want to get beat up by the Danes...

Jakie: I guess we'll have to wait...

Skipper: *returns with mort on his back, and he's sliding into the zoo*

Wp- Kowalski-hmmmmm, go on a date with Jessie (Jes, you owe me for this)

Kowalski: *returns with Adi* Another date?

Gold: Toats...

Jessie: *throws Kowalski plushy to Adi* YAY! *leaves with Kowalski*

Gold: I'm beginning to feel like Kowalski's the actual popular penguin...

Alex: yeah...

Jakie: I see where you can say that...

Fey: Totally

Candy and Blowhole return.

Gold: What happened to your kids?

Blowhole: Back at my lair, in the lobsters' care...

Gold: What's up with her?

Candy: -.- He made me sing...

Gold: And how is that bad?

Candy: I DON'T LIKE SINGING IN PUBLIC ALL LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY FATHER!

Gold: Sorry...So what exactly happened?

*Flash back*

Announcer: Any one think they can sing for the crowd?

Blowhole: THIS GIRL DOES! *points to Candy*

Candy: What? No!

Announcer: Alright! We have a taker! *pulls Candy on stage*

Candy: Umm...

Announcer: *motions her to sing*

Candy: I don't wanna make a scene.  
>I don't wanna let you down.<br>Try to do my own thing.  
>And I'm starting to figure it out.<br>Then it's alright.  
>Keep it together.<br>Where ever we go.  
>And it's alright.<br>Oh well, whatever.  
>Everybody needs to know.<br>You might be crazy.  
>Have I told you lately.<br>That I love you.  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.<br>And it's crazy.  
>That someone could change me.<br>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why.<br>I don't even care when they say that you're a little bit off.  
>Look 'em in the eye I say.<br>I can never get enough.  
>Cause it's alright.<br>Keep it together.  
>Where ever we go.<br>And it's alright.  
>Oh well, whatever.<br>Everybody needs to know.  
>You might be crazy.<br>Have I told you lately.  
>That I love you.<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
>And it's crazy.<br>That someone could change me.  
>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why.  
>If it was rainin you would yell at the sun.<br>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done.  
>You say it's just another day in the shade.<br>Look at what a mess we made...  
>You might be crazy.<br>Have I told you lately.  
>That I love you.<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
>And it's crazy.<br>That someone could change me.  
>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.<br>You might be crazy.  
>Have I told you lately.<br>That I love you.  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.<br>And it's crazy.  
>That someone could change me.<br>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why.<p>

Crowd: *claps and Cheers*

*End of Flash back*

Candy: -.-

Gold: O.o

Blowhole: …?

Candy: Ehem, now, These dares are from Tv World 1234:

Hmmmm truth or dare? Interesting! Well I like giving out dares (although I don't watch much PoM)

Skipper- wear a tutu while complimenting julien!

Skipper: *Mutters* *puts on a tutu* you're soo cool, you're the best*sarcastically*

Julien: Why thank you silly penguin.

Skipper: -.-

Candy: :D Private- I heard you're the cute one... So try to be as impolite and disgusting as you can! XD

Private: *belches* *farts*

Everyone: O-o

Candy: Rico- belly dance?  
>Rico: *belly dances wearing a two piece dress*<p>

Candy: 0-0

Fey: 0.o

Wp: TIMES FOR THE FANALLY!

GAHHHH THE 50TH SPOT IS OPEN! :D :D IM GONNA TYPE THIS FAST B4 ANYBODY ELSE GETS IT!

ok skipper- dare- eat a rotten banana!

Skipper: Eww! *eats rotten banana and barfs on floor, turning green*

Wp: Private- watch saw IV  
>Private: Ok! Does it have lunacorns?<p>

Gold and Candy: NOPE!

Private: *watches Saw, and barfs 20 time while watching* I'm soo….sscared!

Candy: Sucks to be you…

Wp: Kowalski- go skydiving!

Kowalski: Sounds Pretty fun… *goes into a helicopter and jumps out* *lands in a river, and swims to the surface*

Gold: xD that did look pretty fun….

Wp: Julien- dance horribly for 2 chapters xD

Julien: D: *dances terribly*

Gold: That's really disturbing…..

Candy: I'm scarred. *hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: *holds Candy* It's ok, we are too…

Wp: xD Marlene- sing I love you by Barney xD

Marlene: *sings Barney's song to Skipper*

Skipper: I love you too?

Marlene: :D

Wp: Everybody- EAT CHEEEESSSEEEE!

Everyone: *eats cheese*

Candy: why Can't we get more dares like this?

Wp: *shrugs*

Skipper: I hate Cheese…

Candy and Gold: WHAT?

Skipper: :( what?

Candy: How dare you?

Wp: Um, not done yet! :D

Fey, Jakie, and Adi: Go on! ;)

Wp: btw I just really wanna do this dare so I'll repeat it- skipper you gotta go on a date with either Jessie, Adi or Alex?

Skipper: Jessie…

Jessie: SICK!

Candy: Why Jessie?

Skipper: Cause she's the nicest, and wouldn't break or injure me…

Jessie: Yes I would

Skipper: -.-

Everyone: GOODBYE! *waves*

Candy: Thanks soo much for waiting, reviewing, and umm, sending dares? I couldn't think of anything else….

Gold: THANKS SOO MUCH YOU GUYS! ALL MY CONTESTANTS GET VIRTUAL COOKIE!

Wp: I WON!

Gold: Yes you did :) xD

Blowhole and Candy: Review, we dare you!

Gold: You'know, you're only making them do that…

Blowhole and Candy: We know… It's the point….


	14. Chapter 14

Candy: The dares aren't in yet…

Gold: Well, they'll be here any minute ^^

Fey: I hope not soon…

Skipper: *whispers to Rico* Can you keep a secret? It's kind of life or death…

Rico: Yeah!

Skipper: *whispers to Rico* Ok, I left a dare sheet under my pillow. You can't tell Candy or Gold ok?

Rico: *walks over to Skipper's bunk and pulls out dare sheet*

Gold: Rico, What's that?

Rico: Dares!

Candy: SKIPPER!

Skipper: O.o" oh no…

Candy: *punches Skipper's face*

Gold: These HIDDEN dares were from: The monkey Princess

I dare everyone to turn into a pokemon they don't want to be….

Everyone: O-o"

Gold- Munchlax

Private- Ditto

Skipper- wailord

Candy- Lopunny

Marlene- Venonat

Jakie- Venomoth

Rico- Belsprout

Fey- Chinchou

Blowhole- Empoleon

Kowalski- bidoof

Jessie- Cacturn

Alex- Caterpie

Candy: This is JUST what I needed…. To be a girly girl…. -.-"

Blowhole: You're adorable ^^ I'm a stupid pen-gu-in

Candy: Nonsense! YOU'RE adorable! ^w^

Alex: -.-"

Kowalski: What am i?

Gold: Bidoof, ey!- SOMEONE FEED ME!

Everyone: O.o"

Gold: Sorry, sudden outburst…

Fey: The dares are here!

Gold: Let's see…. CC! Yay!

CC: GAAAAH CURSE YOU WP! I WAS SO CLOSE! Someone cover privates ears!

Kowalski: *covers privates ears*

CC: *says words to WP so horrible I cant type them* ok I'm done...

Everyone: O.O

CC: and now some dares! I feel bad about losing the contest, so I'll make them EXTRA horrible!

Jessie and Adi- FISTFIGHT! then become BFFs! Then slap each other with fish.  
>Jessie: -.-"<p>

Adi: *punches Jessie*

Jessie: *punches Adi, then a fist fight occurs*

-3 minutes later-

Adi: Hello, best friend…

Jessie: Hai buddy….

Adi and Jessie: *slap each other with fish*

Kowalski- YOU MUST CHOOSE! Also, whoever you choose will go on the most fluffiest, romantic date with you, and YOU MUST NOT SAY ANY SCIENTIFIC JIBBER JABBER ON THE DATE!  
>Kowalski: I choose….ummm…Jessie!<p>

Adi: WHAT?

Candy: Well, he did choose you last time…

Adi: *growls*

Kowalski: *carries Jessie out the door, bridal-style as she squeals in joy*

Gold: O.o

Candy: Eww… I hate girls who squeal….

Blowhole: o-o  
>skipper- hehehe kiss Alex!<br>Alex- even if you enjoyed the kiss, slap skipper and tell him you hate him

Skipper: *makes out with Alex for 5 seconds, then Alex pulls away fast* *barfs*

Alex: EWWWWW!*barfs* I HATE YOU! *slaps Skipper*

Candy: xDD lol!

Fey: ^^

Gold: Burn…

Rico- watch ALL the romance going on! Then watch 10 hours straight of romance movies!  
>Rico: Awww :( *walks out the door, following Kowalski and Jessie*<br>Private- jump in a big pool of melted winkies, then eat a rotten taco (random)

Private: :D *jumps in a pool of melted winkies* *eats rotten taco* Eww! It had mold in it!

Candy: xDD

Gold: O-o

Fey: that's gross, but funny ^^

Marlene- go out of the zoo with Julian

Julian- you must not try to run away from Marlene!  
>Marlene: -.-"<p>

Julien: *does growl sound toward marlne*

Marlene: O.o Eww

Julien: *walks outside the zoo with Marlene and she attacks him*

Candy: Sweet….

Okay I'm good now! But pleeeeeese stop rubbing it in that you won, WP! Can I at least get a TINY thing for coming in 2nd place?

Gold: Umm…. Idk…. I'll let you know when I get an idea though, kay? ^^

Everyone: Peace out!


	15. Chapter 15

Haven't updated in a while ^^"

Candy: I blame you…

Gold: Hey! I was busy D':

Fey: Sureee…

Gold: I was! Heh, Anyways… I got some more dares from my fans! ^^

Everyone: Ehem?

Gold: Sorry, OUR fans….. First up is Hipturtle15… wait… who has the dares?

Hans: I do!

Gold: Who invited you here?

Everyone: *looks at each other*

Gold: Just give me the dare -.-"

Hans: Here…. *leaves*

Candy: Was that just…?

Gold: Yep…

Candy: Darn… I wanted to talk to him…

Skipper: Why?

Candy: I haven't seen him in four years since we dated….

Skipper: You dated… *faints*

Gold: Ok, lemme break the awkwardness…

Ok ummm hi. I've NEVER sent in a dare b4 but I think ur funny so I guess I'll try.

Private- I dare u 2 NOT WATCH THE TELLY 4 24 HOURS! MUHAHAHA!

Candy: Did you hear that Gold? They think I'm funny!

Gold: -.-

Private: No? Telly? *sniffle* I-I guess I could try….

Skipper- I dare u 2 Play with dolls. Hehe

Skipper: What? This is a disgrace!

Candy: You sound like Kowalski ^^

Skipper: Uhh?

Gold: Rico?

Rico: Huh? NOOO! *holds doll*

Gold: Well….then… AUTHOR POWERSS! *two Barbie dolls appear out of thin air*

Skipper: -.-" *makes dolls talk and move for 4 hours straight*

Gold: *laugh* you can stop now! xD Did you have fun?

Skipper: O.o *stares blankly at the wall*

Candy: We can take that as a yes! ^^

Fey: Rico- I dare u 2 watch a gooey love mushy movie

Gold: Wow…. xD

Candy: Alone!

Rico: Awww :'( *walks into the HQ with a movie in his flippers*

Kowalski: From my calculations, he should run out screaming in 5…4…3…2…now… *Rico runs out screaming*

Rico: *spit and barf noises* Ewww!

Candy: xDDD

Jakie: Kowalski- i dare u 2 finnally ask Doris out for cryin out loud!  
>I dont know if ppl have used these so I hope u like them. :)<p>

Gold: But didn't he tell everyone he hated her?

Candy: And didn't I kill her?

Gold: Umm… *nervous smile *people can't die forever here ya know…

Candy: *eye twitch* She….will….pay! AGAIN!

Gold: Not yet! ^^ Kowalski must date her xDD

Kowalski: *sigh and leaves*

Adi and Jessie: *angry sigh* *cross flippers over their chest*

Alex: They're like twins!

Skipper: What?

Alex: You're too dumb to understand, Skipper. They obviously did the same thing at the same time. Plus, they both love Kowalski. Duh…

Skipper: -.-

Blowhole: Was that it?

Candy: Nope! They sent in more, too!

Blowhole: D:

Candy: Cheer up, Blowy! :D *hugs Blowhole*

Gold: Awwsez! Anyways, these are also from… Hipturtle15-

Kowalski: *returns and sighs loudly then falls down*

Gold: Drama much?

Kowalski: I don't wanna talk about it…. *walks into Lab*

Gold: Heh, right….

Ok new dares! Y'all ready!

Skipper and Jessie- waltz to the Justin Bieber song: Baby

Skipper and Jessie: WHAT?

Candy: You heard the nice reviewer. DancE! *turns on radio and JB plays*

Skipper: *sigh* *waltzes with Jessie*

*song ends*

Jessie: *pushes Skipper away and runs to corner of the room*

Candy: Enchanting….

Alex: Rico- why can't u talk? At least get someone to tell me or translate or whateva

Kowalski: *runs out of Lab with a pill* Did someone say, Rico talk?

Rico: Yeah!

Candy: Not nessisarily those words, but yeah…

Kowalski: Here! Eat this! *shoves pill down Rico's throat*

Rico: *coughs* What was that? It tasted terrible!

Kowalski: IT WORKED! *runs back into lab*

Candy: Well, he just did his dare… t'was: Kowalski- Invent something that won't go wrong

Rico: T'was?

Candy: It sounds formal! Shuttup!

Fey: Private-Slap Blowhole. And slap yourself! Get all that lunacorn crap out of your naïve little head!

Private: *jumps onto Blowhole's Segway and slaps him* Sorry.

Candy: *growls at Private, angrily*

Private: *slaps himself* oof!

Gold: Before we sign off, Here is a new Reviewer Oc! I also had some from Karenkook, I was confused a little, then I looked at your profile just now and found the descriptions… I'll try to add them next chapter! But until then, here's Lola from: Kowalskilover12 !

*a blackish tan female lemur walks in with tan eyes and a smile on her face*

Lola: Hi!

Candy: Yay! A girl lemur, that's new xDD

Lola: Thanks!

Gold: Well, that's settled… Goodbye!

Everyone: *waves differently at nothing*

~Candy signing out


End file.
